Bring Him Home
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto is killed by the 456, Jack tries to find a way to bring him back to life
1. Chapter 1

BRING HIM HOME

My Quest

My name is Captain Jack Harkness. I am part of Torchwood, and, from this day forward, everything I do is for Him. My life stops until his starts again. Until the end of time if needs be.

When Gwen unzipped the black body bag, I saw his face - pale in death - and my heart broke all over again. I was hoping that it was just a really bad dream. That, yes, I was dead, but maybe the 456 had taken pity on me, and let him live. Now reality hit home, hard.

'Stupid to think that, Jack'. I thought. Why should they take pity. Did you pity Stephen when you took his life? That was different. I _**had **_to make a decision. It involved millions of innocent children. Stephen was innocent. He was one. They were many.

He was dead. Ianto Jones was dead, I hadn't dreamt it. It was my worst nightmare, come true. Finally I had found my soul mate, only for him to be taken from me before I had the chance to tell _**him. **_Never again would I look upon that face and see all my wildest dreams about to be realised. To know that at least for some of my eternal life, there would be someone there for me .To share in my hopes, my dreams, my life.

After Ianto died, his family were informed by Gwen and PC Andy .I didn't volunteer. I couldn't face his family. I was still alive and their loved one was dead. I'm glad it wasn't down to me. Gwen wanted to do it. I would have fallen apart, and that wouldn't have been good for anyone. Especially me.

At his families request, there was no autopsy performed and no embalming procedure .He was just placed into a coffin in the funeral home, until it was time for the funeral. [which I was late for]

Ianto was laid out in the funeral home for 4 days before the funeral. I knew that Gwen, Rhys and PC Andy went there to see him. Obviously his family too, but they didn't know I'd been there.

I broke in at night . I knew exactly where he'd been laid out in his coffin. The lid was open and as I stood there beside Ianto, tears rolled down my face. I didn't wipe them away. I bent and kissed him on the lips, stroked his face .I wanted to stay here, but it was too dangerous So with one last backward glance, I left the same way I got in.

"If what I have planned for you works, Ianto, you will be back with me, before you can say, 'Yakidar'

He was killed by poison gas as was I, by the alien 456. Unlike me, Ianto didn't come back to life. I was immortal, after all, and had died and risen again thousands of time.

It wasn't going to be easy getting his body from the undertakers , but I had to be quick about it. Get him to my rented van where I kept the unit that was to be his sanctuary until I bought him home, alive again. I managed to get Ianto into the life chamber and replace him with a tramp I'd found dead on the streets of Cardiff a few days earlier. The Hurst was due to pick him up at any minute and take him to the church for a service and then cremation. _**What a sin it would be to burn him. **_But I managed with a few minutes to spare, and by the Grace of God, to get him into the back of the van and drive it somewhere safe. Then I went to the church.

Gwen eyed me as I entered the tiny church. 'If you only knew' I thought. Would you approve? Being disgusted?

The life chamber would stop the body from decomposing, so he looked now, as he did in the body bag - pale in death, yet serine .Skin smooth to the touch. A mere babe, compared to me. Dead at 26. No life at all.

I hated funerals, but this was one I never wanted to attend. One I thought I would never attend for at lease 70 years. More, if God was kind to us.

I had to find a place in this Universe where I could bring Ianto back, resurrect him.

There Must Be Light

The poison that the aliens known as the 456 had released in Thames House, had filled his lungs, as they had mine. With his dying breath, he confessed his love for me - _**and my tears still flowed at the thought **_- and that in a few years from now, I would have forgotten all about him, what we had.. _**Not a chance**__._ Why hadn't I returned his confession of love? What was I so afraid of? Not the commitment surely. He was the _**One **_after all.

I was dying also. Only difference, I'd return to live again, I had done before this since Torchwood was first bought about in 1879. Ianto wouldn't, not until I found that place in time and space [if it existed.] I would never stop searching.

In the last 9 days, I had died six times - blown to bits, poisoned, shoot three times, encased in cement - but had returned each time to live again. I wanted this for Ianto. To confess all to him.

I'd travelled the Universe in my years with Torchwood and know of many alien cultures. There had to be someone out there with the knowledge to help me bring him home. If there was, I wouldn't stop looking until I'd found them.

But first, I needed my wristband with the portation devise, and that was blown to hell at Torchwood Headquarters [we called the Hub] with me.

I was in fear in the moment before the explosion. I wanted Ianto far away from me and safe. I'd kissed his lips, briefly, told him to go, get to safety. Tasted heaven, even with all hell breaking loose all around us. That was my last memory of him, life, before the bomb inside me, ripped me and the Hub apart.

It had been six months since I'd seen Gwen or Rhys. I arranged to meet them on a hill overlooking Cardiff.

Although Gwen was now 7 months pregnant, she and Rhys managed to climb the hill in record time.

"I have to go," I told her. "I can't stay here. It was my fault. Tosh, Owen and Ianto. All dead because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." Tears streaked her lovely face.

Gwen held out a leather band to me. "We found it in the wreckage. Rhys bought a new strap for it."

"Cost me £50," said Rhys.

I took it, putting it on my left wrist.

"Please don't go," begged Gwen.

"I have to."

I opened the wrist band, punched in a number and was gone in a flash of pure white energy.

After I explained myself to the Captain of the Milanian cruiser, he positioned his craft over the coordinates I gave him for the barn, where Ianto was in the life chamber. Between us, we transported him onto the craft and went deeper into space, to his Planet.

And God knows where else.

The Milanian's were by no means human-like, with their large blue heads, small cream torsos and short yellow arms and legs [colourful though] but they were friendly and knowledgeable. Maybe they would know of a Planet where it was possible to give Ianto life again. Or point me to someone else who might know. There wasn't anywhere I wouldn't go. No amount of time that I wouldn't spend, getting him there.

I could only hope and pray.

Forward in time was the best bet.

I spent 4 days on Milania - about 8 Earth days- translating books of knowledge and searching volumes for any reference of known re-births, resurrections or reincarnations. There weren't any at all, not in print, anyway .But Gaynon was making enquiries of his own, from other inhabitants of his planet.

Gaynon, later told me of a being that supposedly lived on Tyron Six, [but he wasn't certain. She moved around a lot] who had been trying to bring back dead Graylon's - their equivalent to Earth dogs - which she wanted to eventually sell, but they had only lived for a few hours afterwards. But a small chance was better than none, I'd told him, and it was. Maybe she had managed to find a new way of inducing life, move forward and find another more successful way. I prayed she had.

.."They are our allies. We stopped warring many millennia ago .Some of my people have since married into their culture and moved to Tyron Six. Their culture is similar to ours, so that makes it easier when they move away. It is easy to reach and I visit it often.

Tyron Six was the nearest Planet to Milania, and they were at peace with each other. That was a bonus. I used my portation device to get Ianto and myself there.

Before we left, Gaynon gave me a small oval rock to put in the life chamber. "A lucky rock," he said.

I thanked him and continued on to Tyron Six.

In my time with Torchwood, I'd done a lot of good - and a few bad -things but I had help along the way. People like Tosh, Owen, James ,Gwen and my Ianto. They were all dead now, except Gwen. Maybe one day we'd pick up where we left off. Gwen, Ianto and myself. Doing what we did best - saving the Earth from alien invaders. Prepare the future from possible invasion.

Gwen would have a child by then. She was at least 6 months pregnant already. A son, a daughter. Would Gwen want to join us? My own daughter hated me for taking her son, Stephen away from her. Sacrificing him to save millions of children around the world from the 456 [scarifies one, to save many Clem had said] Maybe one day she would find it in her heart to forgive me. Maybe one day I would forgive myself.

Maybe.

Although the life chamber was made out of one piece of alien material from the Plant Lyrolen and see through, - which only I had control over - I was able to move things through it, and placed the oval rock beside Ianto's head.

"I'll bring you back, I promised if it's the last thing I do.

As we landed on Tyron Six, a shadowy figure approached us. I had knowledge of 100's of Earth and alien dialects, so knew the friendly welcome as the tall, almost opaque figure grew closer.

"Welcome, Jack Harkness. I have heard much about you. Come, walk with me to my domain. Your friend will be taken care of."

Reluctantly, I let a smaller Tyronian move off with the life chamber in tow.

"You know why I'm here?"

"We do."

"Can you help, or know who can?"

"Time will tell."

How I hated that word _**TIME**_. It had been over 6 months already .How much longer was I going to have to wait?

I thanked him and followed.

We entered through a large arched door to a smaller room sparsely furnished In another room beyond, the life chamber was placed on a golden table [pure gold by the look of it] with a bright white light position above it.

"My name is Yarniko. I am the leader. I will summon the one who makes things live again. But we cannot promise anything, Jack Harkness. But we will help you find that which you seek." He turned to look at the life chamber. "He is precious to you, yes?"

"Yes." I almost whispered "Very."

"Then we will begin tomorrow. Until then, rest Jack Harkness, for the trip will take almost 4 days."

With that, he left.

I took off my greatcoat and approached the table. I placed my hand through the life chamber and gently touched Ianto's cold cheek.

And so it begins.

The Cure

Time went even slower on Tyron Six - One day equalled 60 Earth hours

The night seemed to last forever, but I never once left Ianto's side. Willing his heart to beat again so we could forget all about re-birth and reincarnation, and go back to Earth. Start our lives together. His eyes to open and recognise me. To begin over again, together. I'd even give up immortality for just one more day with him. To tell him all that was in my heart.

When morning came, I was sitting in a chair, holding Ianto's hand, the white sheet drawn down around his waist. He was wearing a dark grey suit that he was to be cremated in. I shuddered remembering when I took him _**A few minutes later and he would have been on his way to be burnt in that damn coffin ashes dispensed on the wind. I shivered again**_

When we first met, I wasn't all that sure of Ianto. He was just this good looking guy I saved from an alien, [or I thought at the time I had]- I didn't know then that he was once part of Torchwood One - who was pushy, trying to get a job with Torchwood. I found out later that he had been with Torchwood One at Canary Wharf. I said something to him about 'If you can make a decent cup of coffee, you're in.' He literally took me at my word. Next morning, he turned up outside the Hub, with a steaming drew, that was out of this world. I made him wait a little longer before recruiting him, but he was in. After that, he was just there. Helping in his own way. Making coffee. Ordering pizza and take away. Manning the information centre that was a cover for the entrance to the Hub. Then I began to see just how much this young, intelligent man helped us all. The information locked inside that serious head of his, seemed endless. But, slowly, I began to like him. Trust him. Give him more to do, but still keeping him at arms length. Cautious. Not telling him too much, yet just enough. At times he was shy around me, but I could feel the electricity between us start, to produce a spark. But still I had held back. I'd never felt this way about another Earth man. I had had a wife. Had a daughter, a grandson _**[rest in peace Stephen]**_ Yet the feelings were there, trying to get to the surface, being pushed back down. We both knew it. The more I saw of Ianto, the more I was beginning to understand him. The stern look, steadfast way - the man inside

I remember the look on his face when he found out about my involvement in 11 children being taken from Earth by the 456, -to be used as living drug givers we found out on their second visit - all those years ago.

"What else have you been keeping from me, Jack?" He asked, face serious.

I tried not to meet his gaze, see the hurt in his eyes.

"I have a daughter and grandson." I replied.

He never moved once, just kept eye contact with me. He even came with me to Thames House, to confront the 456. Died alongside me in my arms. But never rose again, as I did. My heart sank. Would I ever get him back? _**If I had anything to do with it, you bet I would. **_To the ends of the world and beyond. Forever, if needs be. My life's work from now on.

Yarniko appeared at the end of the golden table just as I was about to rise from the chair. I looked at him.

"We sense you were ready for us, Jack Harkness," he nodded toward the life chamber. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," I answered, my eyes not leaving Ianto. "Ready."

The short figure appeared again and steered the life chamber toward the door.

"Palro will come with us. He knows much."

I nodded in agreement.

"Slodrin dwells 3 days to the east of here. A solitary soul, but she knows much about potions. Her experiments grow more intense by the day. Her failures become fewer."

Did I dare believe my ears?

"She can bring people back to life."

"Graylon's thus far"

I frowned at this word.

. "Our pets. But she becomes more powerful with each passing day." He turned from me." Maybe today, or, who knows, in a year. Who can tell. Can you wait that long, Jack Harkness?"

I didn't need to think about it. "Yes."

In Earth time, that year was roughly 32 weeks - 8 months - I could wait that long. Hadn't I already waiting these long 6 months? As long as Ianto was alive in the end.

"Will she require a payment?" I asked.

"The rock, in the life chamber. It is rare and most valuable to us"

That's why they made peace with Milania. The rocks.

. " This will be enough."

'That's why Gaynon gave us the rock,' I thought. He knew how much value the Tyronians put on it.

"Then it's yours."

"Not until we have reached your goal. Jack Harkness. Until the precious one walks your Earth again, by your side. If that does not happen, the rock is not ours."

By my side? Yes I would dig out a thousand rocks for that.

The trek to the east took 3 Tyron Six days, as he said it would We rested at stop-off points along the way. Small buildings or caves. I snatched minutes of sleep when I could, while my hosts watched over my 'precious' life chamber.

I wasn't quite sure if they understood just how much Ianto meant to me. Did they love as we did? Man and woman? Man and man? Woman and woman? I didn't ask. They were prepared to help me, that was enough. It was all I could hope for right now. All I wanted.

At mid morning on the 4th day, we approached a lone dwelling, buy a clump of trees and a stream. In other circumstances, I would have thought it an idyllic place. Smoke came from a hole in it's roof.

No one was around.

"Slodrin." Yarniko called out. "You have an honoured guest. Appear before him. We have use of you powers"

A few moments later a black ghost-like figure appeared at the door.

"Why do you summon me?" she asked. "I have much work to do."

She went to move inside.

"Jack Harkness requests your help with a dead soul."

Slodrin turned and moved closer. "He is not dead." This at me.

"But he is," pointed out Palro moving aside so she could see into the life chamber.

"Yes, he is," she replied. Her eyes moved to the oval rock, she smiled, rubbing her hands together

"The rock is yours if you bring him back." I told her.

She motioned to Palro to move the life chamber inside.

"We begin tomorrow," she informed us.

"Today I need to gather all the potions."

We followed her inside.

"I have to choose my strongest Graylon's. Use their blood"

My eyes never left the life chamber.

"Tomorrow we take blood from the soul and mix it with Graylon blood and the potions. Then we put it into a dead Graylon and see what happens.

I turned to look at Yarniko. He nodded.

"If the Graylon lives, we put it back into the dead soul."

She put her hands on the life chamber above the rock.

"We have to wait. See if it works on him."

She turned to look at me. Really look at me.

"Earth souls are different from Milanian's. It may take longer. It may not take at all. You must be prepared for that"

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Believe Jack Harkness," this from Palro. "Believe and it will come to pass."

I wanted to believe him. But all I managed was a weak smile.

We all went into another room and I watched as Slodrin went about mixing potions and cutting 3 Graylon's to get blood. They didn't seem to feel the cuts. She gathered three cups full and mixed them into one large jug. Then she added the potions and set the jug over the fire to warm through. As smoke began to rise from the jug, Slodrin removed it and put it on an iron ring to cool.

"We can do no more until it cools. I will get the dead Graylon. I have special powers but have never tried them on us or any other, but Graylons. Are you willing for me to use my powers on the dead soul?"

"Yes, I am."

"It will all be ready by sunset."

The sun was high in the orange sky. All I could do now was wait.

"Get some sleep, Jack Harkness You will need all of your strength….. for him" He pointed to Ianto. "We will watch over the soul."

Of that I had no doubt.

Blood Of The Graylons

I awoke to a strange shrieking sound. I got up and moved toward the small room next door. A Graylon twitched and jumped as blood was poured into a tube plugged into it's chest.

"It lives!" declared Slodrin. "Tomorrow we draw it's blood and put it into the chest of the dead soul."

I looked at the chamber. Blood flecked Ianto's cheek and neck.

"We draw blood. It has taken, see?" she pointed too the twitching Graylon.

"It was better this way, Jack Harkness, better for you."

I nodded my understanding. "Thank you."

Then it hit me. They had managed to get into the life chamber. I thought I was the only one who could do that.

"We read your mind while you were sleeping. Did we do right by you, Jack Harkness?"

How could I say no? "Yes, you did right by us both."

"If the Graylon lives through the night, we will use the blood on your soul in the life chamber at first light. Then it will take it's course," said Slodrin.

"All we can do is wait. The soul has to work, to live again. He has to have the will, as you do, Jack. Will he fight to live again?"

He didn't add Harkness. We had reached a bonded friends. I would be indebted to these alien beings for all time, whether it worked or not.

"Yes he has the will to fight - will fight."

"Tomorrow, we start at first light. We have much to do!"

It was to be one of the longest nights of my life.

The once dead Graylon got up on all eight legs and attentively walked around the room, only to collapse onto the floor. It's body twitched, then laid still, it's chest hardly moving. It did this about 20 times and somewhere during the latter part of all this, I finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

For once I didn't see Ianto telling me it was too late - he'd breathed in the gas. Or the look on his face when he thought that in time, after he was dead, I would forget about him. _**Not a chance, Ianto Jones, not in this lifetime. **_You are deep in my heart, and there you will remain, forever, and ever.

I woke, just before the sun had risen on a new day. The sky was a light green, tinged with orange clouds. It was the most beautiful place I had seen in a long time. I rose from the bed and went across to the life chamber. There was a small black mark on the side of Ianto's neck, by the jugular, where they had taken the blood from. Apart from that, he still looked perfect in death. So perfect that he looked as if he'd waken at any minute and complain that I'd let him sleep in. Sleep in, as if. Only the paler of his skin told you he was dead. But, hopefully, not for much longer. He had been dead to me long enough. Time to start living again, bonny lad.

I turned to see Slodrin moving toward the life chamber, jug of blood and hollow probe in her hands.

"It is time," she told me.

I nodded. "What can I do?"

She offered me the probe. "Put this directly into the place that gave him life, and hold it in there."

With shaking hands, I took the probe and laid it beside Ianto. Then I unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. His chest was small, but well formed .and I traced my hand across it until it rested over his unbeating heart. I picked up the probe with the other hand and put the sharp, hollow point against his skin. Closing my eyes, I pushed down, gently at first, then harder to break through muscle until I felt it was inside his heart. I nodded.

"Let it begin," said Palro.

Slodrin began to pour the blood into the neck of the hollow probe. Minutes passed in silence. Five. Ten. Fifteen. Still the blood moved down the probe into Ianto. Surly it was overflowing by now. Where was it all going. _**To his veins and arteries?**_

I closed my eyes again. I couldn't bare to watch. But I kept my hand against his chest, while the other held the probe.

Suddenly, after half an hour, his body began to warm. His skin took on colour and no longer looked grey Was it working?

"Ahhh," exclaimed Slodrin. "Remove the probe "

I did as she asked, handing it back to her.

Ianto's body began to shake. His eyes fluttered wildly. Teeth chattering. He did his for about 5 minutes, before becoming still again. He looked peaceful.

"Now, we must wait," said Palro. "Give the soul time to adjust to the new flow in it's veins."

"I'd like to stay with him," I said.

Yarniko nodded. "But remove your hand. There is no telling what the new soul might do when he awakens."

I smiled. "He wouldn't hurt me." Of that, I was certain.

"As you wish. We will leave you now and return this evening. If you need us, Jack, use your mind. We will return."

"Thank you. For everything."

"It is us who should thanks you." He turned to look straight at me. "For you saved a child called Miniko, many years ago. She was my ilkie [child] and has since journeyed on with her own ilkie to another planet. That is how we know of you. All in this Galaxy know of Captain Jack Harkness." He bowed to me.

I remembered the child. It was probably 20 years ago. On the planet Xyranto. She had been kidnapped from her own planet, and was injured. I had saved her. It was a small Universe after all. I bowed back.

Sitting there in silence, I watched my hand slowly rise and fall with the rhythm of Ianto's breathing. Was his heart really beating again? His eyes opened, darting around, resting on me. But there was no recognition in those blue eyes I knew so well. There was only anger and fear. His hand came up fast to grab at my wrist. His grasp was fierce, but I didn't pull away.

"Ianto? It's me, Jack."

No response.

"Ianto. Can you hear me?"

His eyes now filled with horror. "Nooooo!" He screamed. "Nooo!"

"Ianto!"

He released my hand and closed his eyes, and was still again.

Was it going to be like the Graylon? Had I 20 or more of these 'looks' ahead of me to sit through? To watch the anger, turn to fear, to terror? Yes, I had to be here when it all subsided. Until Ianto was back and the shadow over him had been lifted. I was going to bring him home. Tell the world about us. We had all his life to look forward to now, I hoped. Many, many years together

After the 6th time of him waking ,I had to turn away. The pain and terror in his eyes was getting worse, not better. What was going on inside his head? Was it the Graylon's blood or the potions doing this to him? Or being brought back?

As darkness fell, my three hosts returned.

"How is his soul, Jack?"

I shook my head. "He's terrified of something."

"Death", said Palro.

"Death?" I asked.

"Yes. He is fighting Death to live."

"And he must win the fight or be dead forever. There are no second chances. No other cure."

A squeeze of my hand brought me back to look at Ianto. But there was still no recognition in those eyes. But the terror had gone. He was calm.

"He lives!"

"But he doesn't know me."

"Give it time, Jack."

I had plenty of that.

"It will take time and patients on both your parts."

"You must guide his mind back," said Palro. "Teach him how to live again. He is after all, Re-born."

"But that will take a lifetime. He'll grow old."

"Not so, Jack. The mind is a wonderful thing. Eager to learn. Teach him well. He is precious to you, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." I turned to Yarniko. "I love this man."

"We know, we can sense these things."

"As you love the mother of your ilkie."

"Yes."

"Do you not think it strange?"

He smiled. "Not at all. We love who we love. If feels natural. To you also."

"Yes, I suppose it does." I turned back to Ianto. "I haven't told him yet. That I loved him. He died without me saying three simple words."

"Does he love you in return?"

"Oh, yes. I have know that for quite sometime."

"Then we are happy for you both, and are glad the re-birth was a success.

_**Not as much as I was.**_

"You may take him from the life chamber, if you wish. He will breath just as well without it," said Palro.

I took my hand from the life chamber and, closing my eyes, opened my arms wide, slowly closing them slowly. As I did so, the life chamber gradually disappeared. It had done it's job well. Kept safe Ianto. Thank you.

.."Next he will awaken. Then your work will begin, Jack Harkness," said Slodrin. "Be patent. Guide him well, as you would your own child. Bring his mind back with pure love. The road will be long, uphill and rocky sometimes, but the rewards will be great. You will have your perfect mate back again."

"You must leave this Planet now, Jack and go back to Earth," said Yarniko. "It is better for you both to be around familiar things, people and places."

I understood that, but we would be alone. I didn't know if I was ready for what lay ahead. I hadn't told anyone about Ianto. As far as they knew, he had been cremated 6 months ago. I'd tell Gwen when he was finally back and then it would be easier ._**Who was I kidding? **_

"We will miss you, Jack Harkness."

..We shook hands.

"I can't thank you enough. Maybe, one day, I'll bring him back here to meet you."

"We look forward to that."

Homeward Bound

Yarniko had arranged our passage back to Milania , where we were met by Gaynon. It was good to see him again.

"Thank you for the rock. You knew I would need it."

"Yes, I did. We are comrades, Tyron Six and Milania, because of the rocks." He took me by the arm. "We will escort you back to Earth. Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"Back to where you helped me get the life chamber onboard.. It's overgrown there and deserted. Miles from anywhere. He'll be safe there."

I'd filled up with supplies when I first took Ianto there. I used it myself as a retreat when I wanted to get away from everything and just have peace and quiet.

_**So why hadn't I ever taken Ianto there?**_

It had been his home for the 6 months after his death, but I had never considered taking him there when he was alive ._**Why?**_

"I'll give you the co-ordinates."

Within 2 hours, Ianto and I were in the barn. I placed him on the bed and changed him into a track suit for comfort . Then I sat down beside him. All I had to do now was wait for him to open his eyes and I could begin rebuilding his life.

Sitting there, I wondered if the past 6 and a half months would catch up with him. Would he suddenly look older? I would have it all to look forward to. I prayed he would open his eyes, soon.

..It was quiet in the barn. I busied myself as much as I could. Once or twice , I even thought of Torchwood. And many times of Gwen.

I had loved her once. Before Ianto. I wondered, in that moment, if he knew.

Maybe I'd tell him.

Maybe not.

What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

The days passed without any change in Ianto.

A week went by without anything happening, so I decided to go into the nearest town and get transport for us to use when he awoke. It would look suspicious if we were seen just appearing everywhere. It made me smile. ._**And freak, Ianto out.**_

I went outside and pushed the button on my wristband, and was gone.

I returned with the van about 5 hours later. When I got back at around 3pm, Ianto was sat on the side of the bed, eyes wide open.

I rushed to his side.

"Ianto?"

He looked straight through me, as if I wasn't there.

"It's Jack, Ianto." I touched his arm, he pulled away. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

_**Not in a million millennia.**_

I touched his arm again. He remained still. It was a start.

"It's the first time I've seen your eyes open since you di…" I let the word trail off. I wasn't sure if he'd understand what I was saying anyway, but he kept his eyes on my face.

Was he trying to remember? Did I register deep inside his brain?

I stood up, he followed. I sat down, so did he.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road."

I took his hands in mine.

"Let's try walking, shall we?"

I walked backwards in front of him, slow at first, getting quicker as he followed

Ianto faltered, then straightened.

"You're doing just fine."

His eyes never left mine.

The trust was beginning to build between us.

Then, all of a sudden, he began to crumble. I caught him in my arms and eased him down onto the floor.

"I think that's enough for now."

His eyes closed. He was asleep.

I carried him back to the bed, pushed a stray hair from his forehead and kissed him gently.

_**Tomorrow, we start running.**_ I joked to myself

He looked at peace lying there. I wondered how long he'd sleep for.

He slept like a baby for almost 14 hours. I hoped that the next time he awoke, it would be for longer than 20 minutes.

_**Dream on, Jack. **_I thought to myself. _**He's a baby. Yeah, but a baby who can walk. **_That put him at about a year old.

A year a day. I could live with that. Only another 25 to go.

He was a mere baby compared to me. I had over 120 years on him?

I laid down beside him on the bed while he slept. Just watching him. Waiting for those aqua blue eyes to open. See what was in store for us next.

Ianto didn't disappoint. At 5am in the morning, just as quickly as he had shut his eyes, they opened wide again., scanning the barn.

"Hi, " I said in a low voice, so as not to scare him. "Ianto."

"Mmm." Was his reply.

.."Yeah, great place, huh?"

"Mmm."

He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. He tried to stand.

"Whoa! And where do you think you are going?"

He crossed his legs.

"Arhh, right."

I took his hands and led him to the bathroom.

"You need a hand?"

What do I do?

Ianto went inside and closed the door on me.

"Right. There you go. Terrible 2's already."

When he came out, and went in and flushed. Ianto went into the kitchen and started opening all the cupboards and drawers,. I followed after him.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something."

He ignored me, continuing his search.

I took hold of his shoulders, turning him to face me.

"Ianto, what do you want to eat?"

The cupboard were I kept the cereals was open. He pointed.

"Cornflakes." I took the box out. His face lite up. "Well, I never. A cornflakes kid."

I filled a bowl then added milk and a sprinkle of sugar.

He sat down and started to eat.

It put a smile on my face.

"That's what I like to see. A kid with a healthy appetite."

Ianto held the bowl out to me after he'd emptied it.

"You want more?"

He nodded.

"You understand me?"

Another nod.

I filled the bowl again and handed it to him.

"Than' you."

I smiled "You're welcome."

I bet he was a really cute kid.

After eating, Ianto walked to the sitting area and sat in one of the armchairs .He smiled to himself.

"I know you," he said to me.

My heart beat faster. "Yeah?"

"You feeded me."

"Fed me," I corrected.

"Fed me," he mimicked, bouncing his hands up and down on his knees.

"Oh, I can see the next few days are going to be very interesting." I smiled.

What were we up to now? Three?

"Why?"

"Because your brain is absorbing things."

"Why?" he asked.

What age are we up to now then? A 3 year old with 'Why' syndrome?

While I was shaking my head, Ianto was on his feet again, heading for the bathroom.

"You need to pee again?"

He shook his head. "Thirsty."

"It's in the fridge, Ianto." I opened to door, took out a small bottle and handed it to him

He took it from me, scowling as he tried to get the top off.

"Here, let me."

I opened my hand and he gave the bottle to me. I twisted of the top and gave it back to him.

He took a long drink. "Mmmm. Cold."

"Yeah, a fridge works like that.

He opened the door and put his hand inside. "Cold," he smiled, shutting it again.

He finished the water, putting the bottle on the table. "More, please."

"You still thirsty."

Ianto nodded.

"Okay. But drink it slowly."

Ianto nodded.

"Mmmm. The kid pulled at my heart strings. _**Think what he'd be like when he was 26 again, Jack.**_ Can't wait!

Ianto walked passed me and put the second empty bottle on the side, then he went to the bed and started to undress himself. He stood there in just boxer shorts and fingered the scab where the probe had entered his heart.

"It's healing nicely."

Ianto climbed into bed, smuggling down, pulling the duvet around his face. "Tired."

He yawned.

"Sweet dreams, Ianto."

He was asleep in minutes. Not a bad idea, I thought and laid down beside him, but on top of the duvet. Then I fell asleep.

I was woken by someone crying. It was Ianto.

"Ianto. What is it? What's wrong?"

"Tummy hurts." Tears streaked his face.

'All that cereal and cold water.' I though. I pulled him close, made soothing sounds as I kissed the top of his head. "Sshh."

After 15 minutes, he was beginning to worry me. I didn't have any medicine for a child in the barn. Didn't think I'd need it. He doubled in pain.

"Ianto," I slowly rocked him back and forth. "It'll go soon, I promise. _**Right.**_

But it didn't. An hour later, he was almost unconscious. I was beginning to panic. I couldn't loose him now. We'd got this far.

What was I going to do? I knew in an instant

Laying Ianto back against the pillow, I called Gwen. I knew I could trust her.

"Jack! It's great to hear from you. What have you been up to, then?"

"I need you to trust me Gwen." Was all I said.

"Jack? What's wrong, Jack?"

"Do you trust me, Gwen?" I closed my eyes, imagining the look on her face right now.

"Yes, yes, I do trust you, Jack!"

I sighed. "I need you to do something for me, no questions asked. When you have everything, call me, I'll come get you."

"You're scaring me, Jack."

"Sorry. Please Gwen. I promise to fill you in when you get here."

"Okay," she said. "What do you need?"

"A child is ill. Bad stomach ache. I don't have anything for that where I am right now. I can't leave them alone." I sighed. "He's unconscious, Gwen."

"Okay. I'll go to the chemist and call you when I get back. And, Jack. You better tell me everything."

"I will" I promised. "Thanks, Gwen." Then I hung up.

Ianto's face was with covered with sweat. I put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up. I went into the bathroom and soaked a flannel with cold water, and wiped his face over with it.

The next 15 minutes felt like an eternity. Then the phone rang.

"I have everything, Jack. Is he still unconscious?"

"Yes, and he's burning up"

"Come get me, Jack."

I used the portation devise to transport myself to Gwen in Cardiff. She was waiting for me by her front door, with the bag in her hand.

I'd forgotten she was seven and a half months pregnant.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this? I forgot about the baby." I pointed to her bump.

"God, yes. I missed you, Jack." She kissed my cheek, then said, "Bye, Rhys."

I took her hand and with a push of a button, we were inside the barn. Gwen looked around.

"Lovely "

Then she approached the bed, .knelt down beside the curled up form.

"This is not a child, Jack. What's going on?"

I pulled back the duvet

"Ianto! My God, Jack. What have you done?" She was shocked.

I lowered my gaze to stare at Ianto. "I took him from the funeral home. Put him in a van in a safe place before the funeral service. That's why I was late getting there. I put him in a life chamber." My eyes met hers. "When you gave me the wrist band, when we last met, I went in search of a way to bring him back."

"And did you…. Bring him back?"

"Yes, Gwen." I smiled. "He's alive."

"And who may I ask, did we cremate?"

"A tramp I found dead a few days before. I couldn't let them burn him, Gwen. Even if I wasn't going to bring him back."

Gwen put a hand on Ianto' shoulder "And is he the child who is ill?"

I just nodded.

"Ianto was.. Is many things to us, Jack but a child?" She shook her head.

"His mind was re-born, not his body." I explained. "His mind has to grow. Become the age Ianto was when he died."

"And he's now, what…?

"About 5 or 6."

"Jack!"

"He need us, Gwen. _**I**_ _**need him**_."

Gwen placed the bag on the bed and emptied it out.

Junior Aspirin

Tixilix Cough Mixture

Calpol

Laxatives

Rennies

She'd thought of it all. Good ol' Gwen. I smiled, briefly.

"We need to wake him, Jack."

I knelt on the bed and gently lifted Ianto in my arms and rested his head against my chest.

"Ianto. It's, Jack. Can you hear me? Ianto?"

He moaned. "Mmmm." His eyes flickered but did not open.

"Come on, Ianto. Open your eyes for me."

"He's not going to Jack. Do you know what coursed it?"

I shrugged. "Cornflakes and too much cold water. He hasn't had anything else since we got back a week ago."

Gwen looked shocked. "You've been back a week? He's been alive a week? You didn't think to let me know sooner?"

I couldn't make eye contact with her.

"What brought him back, Jack. And mind you tell me the truth. Yeah?"

I nodded.

I closed my eyes and looked to the heavens. This wasn't going to be easy. But I pressed on.

"After you gave me the portation devise I got aboard that cruiser I told you about. I told the Captain about Ianto, and the life chamber, and where it was. We transported him aboard and went to Milania, his home Planet. The Captain's, not Ianto's"

"Gwen tutted. "Go on."

"He told me about his hermit on Tyron Six who had carried out experiments on re-birth. But only on Graylons - 8 legged pets, - their equivalent to Earth dogs. She was bringing the back to life."

"Eight legged?"

"Mmmm. Big but cute." I shook my head. "Not cute, downright ugly, in fact."

"Figures."

"She took blood from three live Graylons, and added potions to the mix. Then she took blood from the dead Graylon… or in this case, Ianto, and mixed them together." I paused so Gwen could take it all in.

"They took blood from Ianto after he'd been dead for 6 months?"

I nodded. "From the jugular."

"Phew."

I continued. "It was put in a jug over a flame until the mixture began to smoke. Then it was allowed to cool down." My eyes picked up a point in the kitchen and I concentrated on it. "I pushed a probe into Ianto's chest and held it there while the blood was poured into him. It took almost half an hour. By this time, Ianto was beginning to warm up. His heart was beating so the probe was removed." I pointed to Ianto for effect "And here he is!"

"Dah! Jack, he has _**alien blood**_ in his veins."

"Do you know what it was like for me watching him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week lying dead in that life chamber for 6 months? I'll tell you, shall I, Gwen? It was pure _**hell**_! Do you want to know how many times I wish I had a resurrection glove? Every other second. Call me fickle, but I _**LOVE**_ Ianto, and I didn't realise just how much until he was dead. Crazy, huh?"

Gwen moved around the bed and sat next to me, laying a hand on my arm.. "No, Jack, not crazy at all. I knew that Ianto loved you. You could see it written all over his face.. I just didn't now how much he really meant to you."

"Everything, Gwen. I'd give up immortality for the chance to tell him just how much.."

"That much, ah, big guy?"

In had to laugh or I'd cry. "Yeah, that much, it scares me. It was bad enough loosing Tosh, Owen and James. But I wouldn't want to go on without Ianto."

"I always wanted to meet and shake hands with the person who tamed you, Jack. Guess he was right there in front of us all, all this time."

Ianto awoke and vomited.

"He should feel a whole lot better now." I moved to the kitchen to get something to clean him up with.

"This is not good, Jack. We need to get back to Cardiff , right now."

"Let me clean, Ianto up and I'll take you back."

"Not just me, Jack. All three of us." Gwen stood up. "When Rhys and me found your thingamajig, we also found the Autopsy Room at the Hub. With Andy's help, we managed to get the power back on. We need to do tests on Ianto. Blood. DNA. CT Scan. MRI. Internal organs .Forgive the pun, Jack, but Ianto is one sick puppy right now."

Back At The Hub

We were at the Autopsy Room within the hour. Gwen had called Rhys and he met us there.

Gwen took 4 vials of Ianto's blood and started doing separate tests on each vial.

I set Ianto up to a heart monitor and then took his blood pressure. I was quite high, and his blood oxygen level was low. I gave him an oxygen mask to wear until it improved.

"How's it looking, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Blood pressure way too high, blood oxygen, too low."

"Bummer," she muttered.

Rhys appeared at her side. "What can I do?"

"Gwen passed him a vial of blood. "Take this to the machine over there, put half into it and press start." She blew him a kiss.

"Gotch, babe."

I moved to stand beside Gwen.

"You didn't tell me about finding the Autopsy Room when you gave me back to portation devise."

Gwen shook her head. "You insisted on leaving, so I let you go."

"And after Ianto died?"

"I didn't know where to find you, Jack. You said you wanted to be alone after the funeral."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Gwen."

"S'okay. Will he be the same old, Ianto?"

"God, I hope so. Rhys." I called. "Thanks."

Rhys looked from Gwen to me, then smiled. "My pleasure,." He moved toward the analysing machine. "Ianto was a mate. I really liked him."

I smiled. "Me, too."

Over the next few hours, Ianto was pocked, prodded, X-rayed, photographed and stuck with needles. I was relieved he was still out of it.

"That's strange," said Rhys, "Look," he pointed to Ianto. "His stomach's swelling

He was right. Ianto's stomach was swelling

"What now, Jack?" Asked Gwen

I had to think for a couple of seconds. "Hand me that large gage hollow needle with the tube attached. Thanks."

I carefully place it to the left side of his belly button and pushed, hard, lowering the end of the tube into a bucket on the floor. Foul green liquid started dripping from it.

Gwen covered her nose. "Oh, Jack. That's gross!"

I had to agree with her. "Tell me about it."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" This from Rhys.

"On my travels."

"Oh, right."

"Rhys."

"Yes."

"Thanks for not asking too many questions. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I got it all from the missus." He winked at Gwen.

"Rhys."

"Well," he shrugged. "I did."

Ianto's stomach began to flatten. Then the darndest thing happened. He sat up and opened his eyes.

"Ianto?"

"Thirsty." He whispered. "Really thirsty."

"Jack, we can't!" protested Gwen.

"A little water won't do any harm."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know it will!" I retorted.

"Do you want to kill him again?"

"Again? _**I **_didn't kill him the last time."

Gwen regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. "Sorry. I'm really sorry .I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. That was unfair of me."

"Jack?" It was Ianto.

"I'm here."

"Where am I?"

Gwen shrugged.

"In hospital. You were ill."

"Strange hospital."

He sounded older, somehow.

"Cool".

Cool!

Ianto looked around him. "It's like on Star Trek. Mam's gonna get me The Starship Enterprise for my birthday."

"How old will you be, Ianto?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve?"

"Action Man is neat, but I like looking at the stars."

I had to smile. He was into aliens even then.

"I don't feel sick. Did I fall? I do that a lot. Mam says I'm clump.. clumsy." He smiled at me. "Sometimes I forget words, cos I don't know what they mean."

"We all do, Ianto." said Gwen.

"My tummy does feel a little weird."

"How so?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Like when I eat too much. Full. That's it, full."

My eyes went to the needle still in his stomach. "Ahh. That would be this, Ianto."

Ianto looked down. "Oh, cool!" And smiled at me.

Gwen winced. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah. What's it doing there?"

"Do you remember you had a stomach ache, Ianto?"

Ianto's face went blank. "I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Rhys shrugged.

Ianto laid back down on his side and curled into a foetal ball, then yanked out the needle and fell asleep.

I was surprised to see that the wound didn't bleed.

"Gwen, love, I have a result on that blood sample I ran, "Rhys shook his head. "It's not good."

I moved over to see for myself.

"Yellow? His blood has turned yellow!"

"Mmmm. Are you sure he's alive and not a zombie."

"Rhys!"

"Sorry, Gwen."

"Blood transfusion. He needs one, now!" I stated.

Gwen frowned. "What?"

"Ianto needs a blood transfusion. The blood is what's making him ill." I took my greatcoat and shirt off. "Hand me that end needle," this to Rhys. "Thanks." I found a vein and pushed the needle straight into it, then secured it with tape. The I did the same to Ianto.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"If I don't, he'll die."

"If you do he might die. You might not be compatible."

"Oh, believe me, Gwen. We are."

"I'm not talking a quick shag in the Boardroom, here."

"Neither am I." I laid down next to Ianto, turning him on his back. "Put another needle in his other arm and let that yellow blood drain out."

"Okay, but we'll keep a close eye on you both."

"I'm counting on it."

"Maybe it was just a stop-gap." I said.

"What was?"

"What Slodrin did on Tyron Six. Until we could figure out what to do, ourselves."

Rhys stood by the bed. "A transfusion wouldn't have brought, Ianto back. He was dead, Jack."

"No. You're right, not when he first died. But it will keep him alive now. If we can get all that yellow gunk out of his system."

"If it works." Added Gwen.

"Yeah, cross your fingers," said Rhys.

"Cross _**everything**_." I added

New Blood

I had to rest an hour after every litre of blood I transfused to, Ianto, so my body could start to make more. And over 9 hours later, my arms ached from pumping the blood out quicker.

Our bond went deeper. _**My**_ blood flowed through Ianto's veins. Surely that made him truly mine now.

"Jack. Jack?"

"Sorry, I was inches away." I smiled at my own joke.

"Ianto's eyes are open, but there's no one home." Gwen said.

I moved off the bed, rounded it and stood the other side gazing down at Ianto.

"How are his stats?"

"Heart rate 69. Blood pressure 160 over 93. Blood oxygen 97."

"Some improvement then." I commented.

Rhys watched.

_**Zombie, then**_ went through his mind.

"Ianto, can you hear me? It's Jack."

No response, not even a flicker.

I sighed deeply. "I don't think I can take much more of this.

"You look drained." Quipped Rhys.

"Very funny aren't we, Rhys Williams? What if that was me lying there? I could have been, you know. If Ianto hadn't gone with Jack and left me at the Hub with Clem," she looked at Ianto, sadness in her eyes. "I would be dead."

"Sorry, Jack. Didn't mean anything by it. Was just trying to lighten the mood. I really do hope he pulls through. I really do."

"Rhys. It's okay. I get it."

Gwen and Rhys looked puzzled.

"I'm this big, bad, sexual predator, with countless lovers to my name, leading this young, Welsh boy astray." I turned, walking away. "I know what I'm like. I'm the first to admit it. But I didn't force Ianto into this relationship. He went in, both eyes open. I want to spend the rest of his life with him. I'm not a leopard, I _**can**_change my spots. I have." I turned to Rhys. "Just give me a chance, that's all I ask of you."

"Rhys looked ashamed. "I got to admit, Jack. That's exactly what I've been thinking, these passed few months. Sorry, Gwen, love. I put on a brave face for you. I saw Jack kissing Ianto at our wedding. Ianto looked uncomfortable."

"Cause he did, you pillock! They were out in public!" She tutted and shook her head.

"I can see just how much he means to you. I guess Ianto feels the same." He turned to face me. "Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

"Help Gwen. We have to get Ianto up on his feet." Then I added. "And I've been kissing him for longer than a few months." I winked.

"He knows." Replied Gwen.

"Ahh!"

"We all do," she added, smiling.

"There goes my reputation as a man, woman, alien seducer."

"What's a se-ducer?"

This from a now awake Ianto.

We all turned to look at him, amazed.

"Ahh, someone who has lots of friends?" Gwen lied, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I don't have many friends, so I'm not a sed-ucer, am I?"

I smiled. _**You have no idea**_

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Good."

"Can I have something to drink now?"

I shrugged. "Sure. What would you like?"

Ianto thought for a moment" Half a larger."

"Larger."

"Well, I will be seventeen in a few months. Wouldn't hurt you know. I won't tell, if you don't."

"Maybe in a couple of days. How about Lemonade or Coke?"

"Oh, okay. Coke, please."

Gwen smiled at me. For now, Ianto seemed better. Let's hope he stayed that way.

Because the Autopsy Room was well below ground, there were not windows. It was hard to tell night from day without a clock or watch.

When I was sure Ianto wasn't in any immediate danger, I sent Gwen and Rhys home to get some much needed rest.

Are you sure, Jack? We can stay you know," said Gwen.

Rhys nodded.

"I'm sure. I'll call if anything happens. Now get out of here. Shooo."

Ianto was sleeping, so the Autopsy room was quiet. I sat down on the couch in the office opposite, and thought back over the last 7 months or so.

My outlook on life had definitely changed.

No more the single life for me, and the thought didn't phase me a bit.

I would be planning the future around Ianto.

All kinds of thoughts came into my head.. A few natural a few a bit silly.

How far would we take our relationship?

Just live together?

Get married?

That was up to Ianto.

Counting chickens, popped into my head.

_**Come on now, Jack. No negative thoughts**_

Ianto turned in his sleep and sighed.

_**He's almost seventeen. Only another eight to go**_

I propped my feet up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

That's when the nightmare began.

IANTO WAS SITTING AT HIS STATION, WATCHING THE COMPUTER SCREEN. GWEN STOOD BEHIND HIM, WATCHING, HIM AS THE BLIPS SHOWED ALL OVER THE PLACE, LIKE FALLING SNOW.

"JACK, YOU SHOULD TAKE A LOOK AT THIS. SPIKES ALL OVER CARDIFF."

"PUNK ROCKERS CONVENTION." QUIPPED IANTO."GET IT?"

"OH, YOU ARE SO FUNNY, IANTO. NOT."

HE PUSHED HIS CHAIR BACK AND STORMED PAST ME AS I JOINED GWEN.

I FROWNED AT HER. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? I ASKED.

"WRONG TIME OF THE MONTH, I THINK, JACK. HOW SHOULD I KNOW? HE DOESN'T TALK TO ME LIKE HE USED TO IN HAS PASSED LIFE."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. SINCE IANTO'S RE-BIRTH, HE'S BEEN A ROYAL PAIN IN THE BUTT. DISTANT, ANGRY."

"RESENTFUL, MORE LIKE. LITTLE SHIT!" SHE SAID." YOU NEED TO SIT IANTO DOWN AND HAVE A VERY LONG TALK WITH HIM. PUT HIM STARIGHT, JACK. IT'S GETTING WORSE."

IANTO WALKED BACK TO HIS STATION, COFFEE CUP IN HAND, AND IGNORED US BOTH.

"NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT." I SAID. "WOULD YOU LEAVE US ALONE, PLEASE, GWEN?"

"GO EASY ON HIM, JACK."

"BEEN DOING THAT FAR TOO MUCH OF LATE. HE NEEDS A GOOD SLAP."

GWEN WALKED OVER TO THE STAIRS AND STARTED TO CLIMB. 'GOOD LUCK' SHE MOUTHED TO ME, AND WAS GONE.

I WALKED UP BEHIND IANTO AND PUSHED HIS CHAIR IN AGAINST THE DESK, SO HE COULDN'T MOVE BACK. I STAYED BEHIND HIM WITH MY BODY AGAINST THE CHAIR.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? PISS OFF!"

"LANGUAGE! NOW, SHUT UP, IANTO, AND LISTEN. VERY CAREFULLY. I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP OF LATE. FOR GODSSAKE SORT YOURSELF OUT!"

"FINE. BEAM ME BACK TO THAT PLANET WITH THE _**OTHER**_ ALIEN PETS.I'D DEFINITELY BE AT HOME THERE, WOULDN'T I?"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU'D _**WANT**_ THAT!"

"YOU LET THOSE ALIENS MESS WITH MY BODY. SHOVE ALIEN DOG BLOOD INTO MY VEINS, AND YOU THOUGHT I WOULD _**WANT **_THAT? CHRIST, I CAN'T EVEN STAND THE THOUGHT OF IT. HOW COULD YOU EVEN STAND TO BE NEAR ME. TOUCH ME, KNOWING THAT? DOES IT GET YOU OFF?"

"I REPLACED THAT BLOOD WITH MY OWN. THAT OTHER BLOOD IS GONE, NOW. YOU'RE FINE, IANTO."

"NO, JACK. THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG. I'M FAR FROM FINE. I AM WHAT YOU MADE ME. WHY DON'T YOU JUST PUT A COLLAR ROUND MY NECK AND LEAD ME AROUND LIKE YOUR OWN PERSONAL PET?"

IANTO PUSHED BACK HARD WITH HIS LEGS AND MANAGED TO GET OUT OF THE CHAIR.

"HOW I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, I'LL NEVER KNOW. PERHAPS YOU DRUGGED ME. I WAS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR CONQUESTS. A NOTCH ON YOUR BLOODY BELT! 'POOR IANTO FROM THE KID."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, IANTO, AND YOU KNOW IT. I CARE ABOUT YOU."

HE LAUGHED.

"YOU CARE BOUT ME? YOU HAVEN'T ONCE SAID YOU LOVED ME SINCE YOU 'BROUGHT ME HOME, CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE."

HE PUSHED ME IN THE CHEST.

I MOVED AWAY.

HE FOLLOWED THROUGH WITH A PUNCH.

I HIT HIM FIRST.

"IANTO, I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO."

"SO AM I. SORRY I EVER FELL FOR YOUR BULLSHIT LIES." HE SNARLED. "I HATE YOU. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. ESPECIALLY YOUR BLOODY NAME."

"IANTO."

"I WISH I WAS DEAD!"

"I WISH I WAS DEAD TO YOU!"

"DEAD TO THE WORLD!"

"DEAD WITHOUT YOU!"

"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD"

Ianto Jones Is Back

I woke with a start. Did Ianto really feel that way? He was back to his normal mind age in my nightmare. I moved toward Ianto's still sleeping form. He was seventeen or so at the moment. Now I was dreading the next age changes.

I turned at a sudden sound behind me. It was Gwen and Rhys.

"Jack, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

I debated telling them about the nightmare, But decided against it. Why worry Gwen.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just need some of Ianto's coffee. Can't wait for him to hit twenty six." Liar.

Gwen nodded towards Ianto. "Sleeping beauty still out for the count?"

"Mmm. Hasn't moved."

Only in my nightmare.

"Better try waking him then." Gwen said. "See if we can get him to eat something

"Good point. What exactly? Haven't been shopping."

"I've got a couple of his favourite cakes and some strong coffee."

"Just what the doctor ordered." I remarked. "Ianto, you want something to eat?"

He began to stir. "What?"

"Ianto Jones, get yourself up out of that bed and eat something." This from Gwen.

He sat up, wiping at his eyes.

"Not without my clothes, I'm not. I'm almost naked."

"I've seen it all before, boyo."

"Not me you haven't."

Gwen laughed.

"And what makes you so special."

"Ask, Jack. He'll tell you. Won't you , Jack?" He winked at me.

I frowned.

"How old are you Ianto?"

"You know perfectly well, Jack. You bought me those thong things for my twenty sixth birthday." He blushed, realizing what he had just blurted out.

I winked at him. "Welcome back. I better go get you some clothes to put on then. Sorry, no thong."

Ianto stretched and absently put a hand to his left upper chest. "What the..? Why do I have a scar? I don't remember having one there….. Jack?"

I returned with track suit bottoms and a sweat shirt..

"What?"

Ianto pointed to the scar. Then he noticed the scab just to the side of his belly button and the needle marks on both his arms.

"What the bloody hell has been going on, here? Have you been doing those bloody tests on me?" Half smile, half frown.

Gwen looked at me.

"Jack?"

I handed him the clothes. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He frowned, trying to remember.

"Ianto?"

"I'm thinking. Give me a chance. Not being able…. To breathe." He locked eyes with. "You holding me in your arms as I…. Fall." He closed his eyes tightly. "Oh, God! Oh, my, God! I died, didn't I?" Tears appeared in his eyes. "Oh, Jesus, Jack. What have you done? I'm dead like Owen!"

The first tear trickled down his cheek. It nearly ripped my heart out to see him in pain.

Very gently, I took him in my arms, kissing the top of his head.

"You're not dead, Ianto."

"Yes, I am. I remember now. We were poisoned by the 456." He pulled away, felt for his heartbeat and found one. "Oh, my, Lord. I _**am**_ alive!"

He went deathly pale. Pushing me away, he leaped out of bed and grabbing the clothes, disappeared into the small office attached to the Autopsy room.

"You _**bastard**_!" He shouted. "Did you use a soddin' resurrection glove on me? I'll be dead again before I finish getting dressed."

"You were poisoned 7 months ago, Ianto. No glove." I stated.

He opened the door, now dressed. "7 months? Please, tell me you're joking, Jack? I would be rotten by now." He squinted. "What did you do to me? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, the way he did when he was nervous or unsure what to do next.

I had to turn away, images from the nightmare coming through.

"I put you in a life chamber."

"For 7 months?"

"No, 6."

"Why so long. You like dead people?"

"The portation devise was blown up with me, remember? I needed it."

I could see him starting to shake. Fear, anger, both.

Gwen found it and gave it to me 6 months after the explosion.

Ianto started to pace.

"So how did you ..? What did you..?"

.."I took you to another Planet. Do you wanna hear this right now?" I was concerned.

"No. But I _**need**_ to, don't I. Was I your pet experiment, Jack?"

Close to the truth, Ianto.

He gave a nervous laugh. "It's not everyday that you find you've been brought back from the dead." Ianto turned to Gwen and Rhys. "We could sell tickets at the Millennium Stadium. Packed out, it would be. It was then he noticed Gwen's bump. I remember now. You were giving yourself an ultrasound. Jack put his hand over yours. That's when we saw the bomb inside him."

Gwen nodded. "That's right."

"How are you, anyway?"

"I'm fine, Ianto. More to the point. How are you?"

Ianto looked from Gwen to me. "I feel fine, so I suppose I should be grateful to be alive."

"Is there a 'but' in there somewhere?"

Ianto shook his head.

Liar.

"No." He looked at me again. "It's just freaking me out."

"You know you can talk to me anytime."

"But not right now, Jack. It's too soon."

"Understandable."

"There are so many questions going round in my head, I can't think straight." He walked towards the Boardroom. "I think I'd just like to be alone right now. If that's okay, Jack?"

I nodded. "Take all the time you need. I'll be right here."

Ianto forced a smile, and headed for the stairs leading to the Boardroom.

"Think he'll be alright on his own?" This from Rhys.

"I don't think we have a choice," answered, Gwen.

"Gwen's right, Rhys. Ianto will talk when he's ready. Can't blame him. It's not every day that you find you've been dead for 6 months. _**I**_ can't even top that. Can you imagine how he must feel?"

Coming To Terms

Ianto sat in the chair he always sat in at meetings called by, Jack.

Remember the kisses Jack used to place on his forehead.

The others knew about him and Jack, but they accepted it.

Ianto needed familiar things around him, right now. But not people. Not ,Jack. Not yet.

Maybe, not ever.

He touched his heart and sighed heavily

_**Dead for 6 months**_

He thought of his sister, her husband and their children. They thought he was dead. So did his parents. Thought they had cremated hi, Probably visited his grave, or had his ashes in an urn on the mantelpiece. Oh, boy! Were they in for a shock. Albeit, a nice shock. They would be over the moon. So why wasn't he? He was alive and Captain Jack's blood was coursing through his veins

_**The love of his life**_

But right now he wasn't even sure if he could bare to look at him. But he would have to, eventually. If he wanted to know how Jack had got him breathing again. But for now, that could wait. He just wanted time and space…. Alone.

No ties.

No questions.

No Jack.

I left Gwen and Rhys in the Autopsy room office, while I went to the sleeping quarters where the lockers were. I jimmied Ianto's. There was a manila file and an MP3 Player on the top shelf. On a hanger was his dark blue suit, crisp white shirt and red silk tie. I loved him wearing theses. I always told him he looked good in a suit.

"Careful, boss," he had said. "That's harassment."

I took the file and MP3 Player and went into my office for privacy, closing the door .

I opened the file. Pictures of me. My bio. Newspaper clippings. I put them aside.

I picked up the MP3 Player. It had a white sticker on the back. It read:-

Ianto's 'Jack Top 10+'

Track One You Do Something To Me Paul Weller

Track Two Nothing Hurts Like Love Daniel Beddingfield

Track Three I Can Make You Feel Good Shalamar

Track Four Doin' It Liberty X

Track Five No Air Jordon Sparks

Track Six Wind Beneath My Wings Lee Greenwood

Track Seven Who Wants To Live Forever Ten Tenors

Track Eight The Show Must Go On Queen

Track Nine Unmistakeable Backstreet Boys

Track Ten If You're Not The One Daniel Beddingfield

Track Ten+ Any Other Way Backstreet Boys

I always knew he fancied the pants off me, but not this bad. God! Had I been _**that **_blind? I opened the file again. There were some lines from some of the songs, with notes beside each one.

YOU DO SOMETHING TO ME

SOMETHING DEEP INSIDE

I'M HANGING ON THE WIRE

FOR LOVE I'LL NEVER FIND

YOU DO SOMETHING WONDERFUL

AND CHASE IT ALL AWAY

MIXING MY EMOTIONS

AND THROWING THEM BACK AGAIN

Paul Weller

Hanging on his every word is more like it. God! What a voice! I could listen to it for the rest of my life. DREAM ON IANTO Soppy sod.

NOTHING HURTS LIKE LOVE

NOTHING BRINGS YOUR HEART SO MUCH PAIN

AND YOU'LL NEVER LEARN

TIL YOU GET BURNED

TIL YOUR BURNT BY THE FLAME

NOTHING HURTS SO BAD

NOTHING HURTS SO MUCH

NO NOTHING HURTS LIKE LOVE

Daniel Beddingfield

Fantastic lyrics What can I say? It was written for me. LOOSER!!

I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD

LET ME LAY THIS GOOD LOVE ON YA

I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD

YOU CAN SAY, I REALLY WANT YA

Shalamar

I can make you feel MORE than good!

IT'S THE WAY THAT YOU MOVE

IT'S THE WAY THAT YOU TEASE

IT'S THE WAY THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO TURN UP THE HEAT

YOUR DOIN' IT

OH, I'M THIRSTING FOR YOU

EVERY NIGHT, EVERY DAY

YOUR DOIN' IT

Liberty X

Doin it! YES PLEASE!

IF I SHOULD DIE BEFORE I WAKE

IT'S COS YOU TOOK YOUR LOVE AWAY

LOOSING YOU IS LIKE LIVING IN A WORLD

WITH NO AIR

GOT ME HERE IN THE WATER SO DEEP

TELL ME HOW YOU GONNA BE WITHOUT ME

IF YOU AIN'T HERE I JUST CAN'T BREATHE

NO AIR

Jordon Sparks feat Chris Brown

Great Duet.

He takes my breathe away every time I see him. NO AIR….

DID YOU EVER KNOW THAT YOU'RE MY HERO

AND EVERYTHING I'D LIKE TO BE

I CAN FLY HIGHER THAN AN EAGLE

BUT YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS

Lee Greenwood.

You make me saw to greater heights, Jack

WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER

WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER

WHO DARES TO LOVE FOREVER

THAT LOVE MUST DIE

YOU TOUCHED MY TEARS

WITH YOUR LIPS

TOUCHED MY WORLD

WITH YOUR FINGERTIPS

AND WE CAN LIVE FOREVER

AND WE CAN LOVE FOREVER

AND FOREVER IS TODAY

The Ten Tenors

Jack will live forever. Not you, Ianto you poor love sick puppy. You are just one of many. Just a play thing.

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

INSIDE MY HEART IS BREAKING

MY MAKE UP MAYBE FLAKING

BUT MY SMILE GOES ON AND ON

Queen

Got to keep up appearances, even if I feel like I', not going to make it through another day, not telling Jack how I really feel. Poor, Ianto

THERE'LL COME A DAY

WHEN YOU WALK INTO MY LIFE

FACE TO FACE

LIKE I'M IMAGINING

BABY WILL MY HEART BE SURE

THAT YOU'RE THE ONE I'VE WAITED FOR

OR WILL YOU BE

UNMISTAKEABLE

Backstreet Boys

I'm definitely sure, Jack is the one.

THERE YOU GO CAUGHT YOU CRASHING MY DREAMS AGAIN

JUST WHEN I'M TRYING TO GET OVER YOU

I TELL MY HEART BUT IT CAN'T SEEM TO CONPREHEND

A DAY WITHOUT YOU

I CAN'T IMAGIN IT ANY OTHER WAY

A WORLD WITHOUT YOU IS ONLY WASTED SPACE

YOUR GONE AND I'LL ALWAYS WONDER

WHY IT CAN'T BE

ANY OTHER WAY

Backstreet boys

Couldn't choose between the two Backstreet songs so had to do a plus

I can't imagine NOT dreaming about, Jack….THE IMPOSSIBLE DREAM

I WISH YOU COULD BE THE ONE I LIE WITH

IWISH THAT YOU COULD BE THE ONE I DIE WITH

Daniel Beddingfield

Just a few lines from this says it all.

By the time I'd gone through the file, I had tears in my eyes. I _**had**_ treated Ianto like a play thing. Playing with his emotions. Made him think he was lucky for me to even notice him at all .It was all a sham on my part. To cover up the fact that I was crazy about him.

But all along, I was the lucky one.

Lucky that he felt the way he did about me.

I just wouldn't let myself believe he _**really**_ loved me.

Jack Harkness, you stupid bastard.

I openly flirted with him around strangers, without thinking how he felt about it. I knew he was on the shy side about our relationship [outside the office, that is] serious and conscientious. I was a stupid, blind son-of-a-bitch!

No More Pain

Ianto crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head on them. He sighed. Silent tears rolled from his eyes.

His world was falling apart.

Jack was probably being nice to him because he felt guilty.

Suddenly, being alive wasn't so important to Ianto. Death seemed an easy option.

Final.

No more pain.

No more Jack.

A song went through his mind:-

OH, I'VE BEEN TRAVELLING ON THIS ROAD SO LONG

JUST TRYING TO FIND MY WAY BACK HOME

THE OLD ME IS DEAD AND GONE

DEAD AND GONE

Justin Timberlake featured on this track.

Dead and Gone. Like me over 6 months ago.

Poisoned.

He remembered his throat and lungs felt as if they were on fire, restricted. The tightness in his chest. Not being able to catch his breath, yet telling Jack he loved him. Had managed that. Why hadn't Jack dittoed Ianto's confession of love? Did he?

Then everything ceased to exist for him. As his life slipped away.

I put the file and MP3 Player back into Ianto's locker and went up to the Boardroom. I could see Ianto through the glass door, with his head resting on his arms. I opened the door slowly.

"We need to talk." I told him.

"Not now, Jack. Please"

I pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. "Yes, now."

Ianto lifted his head. His eyes were red.

" Is this for my benefit, Jack or yours? They say confession is good for the soul. Ah! You don't have one, do you."

Low blow, Ianto. Yeah, I was thinking of myself An eternity is a long time for me. I wanted you in a least part of it. Why wouldn't I?"

"Yes, Jack. Why wouldn't you? The thought of loosing the office 'shag' upset you, did it? Still, you can always find more. You usually do."

I grabbed his arm, but he pulled away from me and stood.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You pompous shit! Did you stop to think for one second how _**I**_ would feel? No, I bet your sweet arse you didn't. It _**hurts."**_

"Ianto…"

He turned his back on me, holding his arms out to the side.

"Enough! I don't want to hear about aliens saving my life. Of you saving my life. Just get out and leave me alone. _**Get out**_!"

"No." I stood my ground.

"Then I will." Ianto moved toward the door, but I blocked his way. "Move, Jack."

His eyes looked black

"No." I stood my ground again.

Without warning, Ianto fell to his knees. "God! What do you want from me, Jack? I am so tired."

I was beside him in a heartbeat.

"I just want your love again."

Ianto turned is head to look at me. Pain clearly visible on his face.

"I can't…. stand this…. Pain inside. It scares me, Jack, and I don't know… how to stop it. Why did you do it?"

"I don't understand, Ianto. What kind of pain?"

"Deep inside. I can't feel it all the time, but I know it's there, Jack. I can't stand it." His eyes met mine " I feel hollow inside."

'That might be the remainder of the Graylon blood.' I thought. "It'll pass, Ianto. You can't just give up."

"Easy for you to say. Have you ever felt hollow inside?"

"The day you died." I told him, "and every day after until you were alive again."

"Alive! This feeling isn't living, Jack."

"Would you rather I hadn't tried?"

He closed his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "But why does it hurt so much?"

I didn't have the answer.

I put a hand on his cheek. "Let it out, Ianto. Don't hold it all inside of you. I did what I did out of love for you, and I'd do it over for an eternity if I got you back."

"Love? You love, me?"

"You can be so dense sometimes, even with that brilliant brain of yours. Yes, I love you, Ianto Jones.

I helped him to stand.

"You are the first I ever wanted to bring back."

"Really. That's nice, that is." There was a hint of a smile.

"Let's get out of here, Ianto. Grab a coffee. Go bowling, dancing. Take in a movie. Anything…. No roof tops."

"Can we maybe just stay here. Not in the boardroom, but in the Hub? Where we usually go to be alone?"

I smiled at him. "Sure." and held out my hand. He took it.

I lead him to the room behind my office. I could lock the rest of the world out. We could be alone. Work our way through this.

We made love like never before. Tender, less urgency, more loving. Getting our relationship back on track.

As we lay there in the aftermath of love making, Ianto asked: "How come you never seem to get any older, Jack. I'd love to know your secret."

"It's not that I don't get older, everyone does. I just do it a little slower than most people, that's all."

"But how? It's like you age a day a year!"

"I had an accident a long time ago and a long way from here. Since then, I just couldn't die. I'm still waiting to find out what happened, myself. I've got a lot more waiting to do before that day comes."

"Have you ever wished you were like us? Mortal, I mean. Sometimes you look so sad."

"Sometimes, but I can't have that, so I live with what I have."

There was a comfortable silence between us.

"If there is anything you need, to do. Someone to see….. I need you, now."

"Too late, kiddo." I replied, kissing his lips. "My days of conquering hearts is over."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"You betcha sweet ass I do."

We made love again and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next few days were like meeting each other and falling in love all over again.

We went Ice Skating. Played Tennis. Danced the night way. Made out in the back seat at the movies. Ianto was a changed man.

The Hub more or less ran itself, with the help of Gwen and Rhys.

Good old Rhys. He really came through for us.

There was no Rift activity, so the place was quiet.

We had just finished dinner and were walking back to the SUV, when this guy came up along side us. He had a knife.

"Give me your wallets, gents." He shook the knife at us.

Ianto's body stiffened.

"I don't think so, somehow. I think you better just leave us alone."

We started towards the car.

I wasn't ready for what happened next.

He was beside Ianto before I could react.

"And I don't think so, either, you pair of bleedin' fairies' He laughed .

"Jack?"

Without warning, the guy ran off and Ianto fell into my arms. I felt something hot and wet against my hands.

Blood.

Ianto's blood.

"Oh, God! Ianto!"

He'd been stabbed in the back. I picked him up and carried him to the SUV, placing him in the front passenger seat. Diving into my pocket, I bought out my phone and rang Gwen.

"Hello, Jack. How's your date goin?"

"Get the Autopsy room ready. Ianto's been stabbed. I'm bringing him in now." I kept my eyes on Ianto.

"Jack?"

"Now, Gwen!" I tossed the phone onto the back seat and climbed into the SUV.

I turned to Ianto. He almost had a smile on his face.

"It doesn't hurt any more, Jack." Then he passed out.

"Ianto? Stay with me Ianto."

I started the engine and raced back to the Hub.

Gwen was waiting, had everything ready, as I carried Ianto in and placed him on the table.

Gwen took of his jacket and shirt, while I took off my greatcoat and rolled up my sleeves. Then we turned Ianto onto his side. He was bleeding badly. Yellow Red blood.

"I thought we got all of that blood out of him. Damn!"

"It's too deep, Jack. He needs to go to the hospital."

"And just how do we explain the colour of his blood? No, we need to treat him here, ourselves."

I tried to stop the blood flow, but it was as Gwen said. Deep.

We worked for almost an hour to stem the flow of blood and stitch the wound..

"I can't loose him again Gwen. Not again."

"He's a fighter, Jack." Gwen said.

I shook my head. "No, not any more. Not since … well. He's fighting demons inside. Maybe it's the yellow blood." I shrugged. "But, in the Boardroom after I told him about bringing him back, he looked suicidal. He's hurting inside, even when he's happy, he's sad.."

"I've noticed a change in him, Jack. He does seem happier to me."

"It's funny but after he was stabbed,, Ianto said he didn't hurt anymore. Maybe he knew he was going to die, and it would all be over, again."

"You think he was just going to lay down and die, don't you?"

"He wanted to, Gwen. With or without me. Maybe it is the other blood, holding him in the past. I thought, hoped he'd move on."

Ianto coughed. There was blood coming from his mouth.

Lots of blood.

"Jack? I' sorry. Can't hold on any longer."

"Don't you dare leave me, Ianto. Please, try, for me. Don't do this." I pleaded.

Ianto opened his eyes for the last time.

"Sorry, Jack."

He died in my arms for the second time.

Immortal

I wanted to send Gwen home while I tended to Ianto, but she wouldn't go.

"I'll help you, Jack. I loved him, too."

"Thanks," I whispered.

I couldn't bare to pull the stark white sheet over his face. It nearly killed me when Gwen unzipped the black body bag the first time he died.. We just stood there looking at his pale face. So beautiful in life so tragic in death.

I didn't hide the tears, I turned to Gwen. She crumbled in my arms.

"Oh, Jack. I am going to miss him so much." Her tears flowed.

I kissed the top of her head. "I know.

"I better ring Rhys. He'll want to know."

I nodded, letting her go.

I was still standing by Ianto, holding his hand when Gwen came back. "He's coming straight over."

I could only nod. Then I told her….

"I broke into Ianto's locker. He has a file on me and songs, I guess for me, us. He was more complicated than I thought." I smiled, remembering "When he first came to Torchwood from Torchwood One, I saw something in him"

Gwen smiled.

"No, not sexual. Not til later. He had this inner light that shone when he smiled. And could he smile! It might not have seemed it, but he was special to me from that very first day. It was as if I'd been searching this whole Universe for him the passed 100 years or more." I turned to Gwen. "The songs he had for us, he wrote out some of the lyrics." I handed the file to her. "Had special meaning to him I kindda like the Backstreet one about _**Any time Any where Any place**_ the last couple of lines go …_**Would you be the one I had in mind? Unmistakeable**_… and he wasn't. I knew the moment I set eyes on him. Just took me a while to believe it."

Just then Rhys entered the Autopsy Room.

Gwen ran to him

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Thanks, Rhys. I know you wanted him to pull through "

We all three stood there for what seemed hours, before Gwen spoke.

"Why don't we all go up to the Boardroom and I'll make us a nice cup of coffee." She turned to me. "He'll be fine, Jack." She indicated to Ianto.

I sighed, not really wanting to leave him, but I was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. Coffee sounded good right now. A caffeine hit.

As soon as I'd finished the coffee, I went back down to the Autopsy Room.

Ianto was gone.

"Gwen! Rhys! Get down here, now!"

I heard them run from the Boardroom, down the stairs to where I was.

"Jack, what is it?"

The she saw the empty table.

No Ianto.

"I can do this on my own. Where's Ianto?"

"You didn't move him?" This from Gwen.

"No! You?"

"No."

"Then where is he?"

"What's all the shouting about? And who's been goin' through my locker?"

Ianto appeared immaculately dressed in a blue suit, crisp white shirt and red silk tie. I'd last seen them in his locker.

"Oh, my, God! Ianto!" this from Gwen

"Yes, it's me." He gave us a twirl. "You all look as if you've seen a ghost."

"You were stabbed, Ianto."

."Yes," he patted himself down," but it was just a scratch, wasn't it, Jack?" he turned to me, then frowned. "Jack?"

"Sorry, no." I shook my head.

"Oh, no, Jack. I didn't die again, did I?" He felt for a pulse. "I don't feel dead. Ha! You're 'avin' me on, right?""

I shook my head again.

"This is getting boring, Jack.." He smiled.

"Ianto, you came back just like, Jack."

"Yeah," said Ianto. So? I have got his blood in me, after all."

"Yeah, hello?" Rhys said, realising what Ianto said.

"He has Jack's blood in him?" He looked to Gwen.

"Well, mostly."

I punched the air. "Yes! That's it. _**My **_blood! We should have used that on Tyron Six. It was staring us in the face all along." I sighed with relief. "You maybe immortal, my sweet."

"No, really? Fancy that now."

"You wanna test my theory, Ianto?" I asked, a twinkle in my eye.

"No, I _**do not**_, thank you very much, Mr Harkness. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not. Twice is enough, thanks you very much. I don't want to make a habit of it. Unlike someone I know." He smiled _**that**_. smile.

"That's Captain Harkness, if you don't mind."

We all laughed.

"And what is with this 'mostly', anyway?" asked Ianto.

But that is another story.

Literally.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

BOOK TWO - THE RETURN

My name is Captain Jack Harkness. I am part of Torchwood. We defend Earth from would-be alien invaders. We analyse their weapons and adapt them for use by us, against future alien attacks My Quest was complete. Ianto, was back and life went on. But there was more in store for both of us.

THE EXPLAINATION

Ianto was quite pissed at me breaking into his locker

'If only he knew I'd shown Gwen'. He'd throw a hissy fit.

I think it was more embarrassment, that I'd found the file, and especially the MP3 Player - Ianto's Jack Top 10+ - cute. But secretly, I loved it. Why wouldn't I?

It took him about 2 days to get over pouting and giving me sly looks, but it was worth it. The kid could pout for Wales.

Explaining about the "'mostly' my blood" was a little more detailed, and would need more explaining. That was my job.

On a quiet day, I took Ianto into the Boardroom and started to tell him everything that had happened after the 456 we're banished back to wherever the hell they came from.

"I took your body from the funeral home, and replaced it with a tramp's I'd found a few days earlier." I twist in my chair to face Ianto

"Did you go out looking for a body, or did you just 'come across it'?" he asked, emphasising the fact with his hands

"As a matter of fact, I did. He was in an alleyway. Would have been up in a paupers grave somewhere anyway, unmarked probably. " I moved position in my chair, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I couldn't let them burn you, even if I couldn't bring you back. "My eyes sought Ianto's.

"Would you have still put me in the life chamber?"

"Yes." I nodded.

Ianto turned to stare at his hands in front of him. "Would I still be in it now, if it hadn't have worked?"

"Yes." No hesitation on my part.

Ianto turned to look at me. "You'd have kept me forever, Jack?"

I nodded. "I'd still be searching for a way to bring you back. Even though I was told there'd be no second chance."

Ianto let out a long breath. "Phew, Jack. That's a bit spooky." He got out of the chair and went over to the coffee machine. "You want one?"

I nodded. "It would have been worth it."

"You think?"

"I would have done anything, Ianto."

"Yes, Jack. I believe you would have."

He handed me a steaming mug of coffee. "Okay, what happened after you 'replaced me' at the funeral home?"

"After the funeral I took you to a remote barn I'd been restoring." I explained. "I'd been doing it up for over 20 years."

"You never said...."

"It was my 'place'. Somewhere to get away from it all, from time to time." I shrugged.

"Did you go there often?"

I smiled. _**The kids digging.**_

. "A few times. Mostly before you joined. The Hub gets a bit claustrophobic after a while, even for me." I forced a smile

"Go on."

"We were there for 6 months. I was trying to figure out a way to re-build or get another portation devise. The other one was blown up with me and the Hub."

"I'd forgotten about that. How did it feel, when you were.... I don't know.... re-growing, whatever?"

"Pretty weird, really." I laughed nervously. "Especially that first breath. It's like waking from a dream where your suddenly find you can't breath." I shook my head. "But, I've gotten used to it."

"How do you stand it, Jack? Going all through the pain of dying, and coming back again. Knowing that it will keep happening?"

I put my hand over his. "There's nothing I can do about it, Ianto. I don't know why I can't die. Maybe one day I will." I changed the subject. " Anyway, we were taking about you."

"Yes, we were."

"I contacted Gwen and she and Rhys came to meet me. They'd been to the wreckage at the Hub and found the portation devise. I knew then what I had to do."

"Did Gwen know anything about it? About me, I mean?"

I shook my head. "No, no one knew."

"So she thought I was dead and in a vase on my mam's mantelpiece?"

"Yeah." I winced. "Sorry."

Ianto smiled and shrugged his understanding. "Go on."

"I knew there was a cruiser passing Earth, so I beamed myself aboard and told the Captain about you. I gave him the co-ordinance of the barn, and we transported you aboard, too."

"Where was he from?"

"Milania. Nice planet. Lots of rocks. Valuable rocks, I might add .But I'll tell you about that, later." I drank my coffee. "Mmm. Great coffee."

"Thank you," he bowed his head slightly. "I aim to please." He smiled.

"Yes, you do." I winked at him.

"So, what happened after you and this Captain got us to Milania?"

"He took me to their knowledge room - like a huge library - I read through tonnes of papers and books. Couldn't find much. While I'd been doing that, Gaynon, the Captain, was finding out about some hermit on Tyron Six. She, apparently did experiments on her pets." I looked at Ianto. He frowned. "Don't knock it. It worked."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, after a few days, Gaynon gave me a rock to put inside the life chamber and I beamed us over to Tyron Six."

"There's that rock again."

"Everything comes to those who wait, Ianto."

He tutted.

"We were met by, Yarniko and Palro. You were placed on a table made of pure gold, with a bright light above it. The next day, we were on our way to the hermit." I stopped and watched his face. See if he was taking it all in. Then I continued. "The rock," I raised my eyebrows for effect. "was quite valuable, it turns out. I used it in payment."

"For me, you mean?"

"Exactly. The Milanians and Tyronians used to be bitter enemies, until they both discovered the true value of these oval rocks. Useless to Milania. Valuable to Tyron Six."

"I was quite cheap then," quipped, Ianto. "My life only cost one rock."

I looked beyond him. "Not quite," I said, almost under my breath.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean it like that." He stood.

"It's okay." I stood. "I know what you mean." I drew him into a hug, kissing him on the temple. "Let's take five and maybe go for a walk. Gwen says it's nice outside." I let him go.

"I'd like that."

We moved toward the Boardroom door.

"Thanks, Jack."

"What for?"

"Everything," he spread his hands. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have died twice."

"I had a hand in what the 456 wanted. Don't forget that." I confessed.

"You didn't know they would come back again though." He frowned. "Did you?"

"No, I didn't."

We walked to the stairs leading up the main room in the Hub and then through the gate and door leading to the Tourist Information room, where the back door was, that masked the Hubs true identity and kept Torchwood Headquarters a secret. I let Ianto leave first, looking back at the room as he left. It looked like what is was meant to - good job, I thought.

We took a walk to our local pub, stopping in for a Ploughman's Lunch. I had mineral water and Ianto had half of larger. We ate in silence, then I said, "You didn't sleep too well last night. Anything wrong?"

"No, I just wasn't all that tired, I guess." he eyed me. "Maybe it's catching. you don't sleep much, either."

"But, there again, I never have."

"Even before you became immortal, you mean?"

"Yep." I held up my empty glass. "You want another?"

He smiled. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Jack Harkness? I'm not a cheap date you know."

"Tell me about it. I go to the ends of the Earth to please you." I laughed.

"I'm worth it, Jack."

"Yes, you are." In shook my glass at him. "Well?"

"Arhh, no, thank you." Ianto shook his head. "Tell me more about Tyron Six."

"What, here?" I asked.

"We can walk. Go back to the Hub. Go to my place." Ianto shrugged.

I put may glass down and, pushing back my chair, stood up. "Lead on, Ianto."

He walked in front of me, out of the door and towards the Bay Side area. Outside, the sun was well up in the sky. Almost cloudless. One of Cardiff's better days. We walked until we arrived at the area where the 'invisible lift' to the Hub was. Positioning ourselves in the middle of it, it slowly lowered us into the depths of the Hub. Once inside, we headed for my office, or the room behind my office. It had become a retreat for us when we wanted to be alone. The others knew where we were and what we were doing, but we didn't care. We loved each other and that was all that mattered.

Ianto sat in a chair and I sat on the sofa. 'No loving after lunch' I thought. Arhh, well. Maybe later.

"What happened on Tyron Six, Jack?"

I settled myself into a comfortable position, and continue with the story.

"We travelled for almost 4 days, until we came to a clearing. At any other time, it would have been beautiful, Ianto. Yarniko called to the inhabitant of the house. It was this dark shadow of a woman call, Slodrin. When she saw the rock, she allowed us inside." I fidgeted, slightly. "She told us everything that she was going to do. In fact, she started straight away. Mixing potions, then cutting three Graylon's for their blood." I coughed, trying to gage Ianto's take on all I was telling him. "Then, she mixed the blood and potions together and put the jug over a flame, heating it until it began to smoke. She took it off the flame and put it to one side to cool." I stood up. "I need coffee. You want some? I'll make it."

Ianto shook his head. "Are you stalling, Jack?"

"Don't be too eager to hear it all in one sitting, Ianto."

Ianto stood up and walked over to me. He took one of my hands in both of his. "It's okay, Jack. I just want to hear it, that's all. I won't throw a paddy or pout for the next six months, I promise."

I had to smile. "Okay, but we stop after the part where the Graylon starts walking. Okay?" I said.

Starts walking? he mouthed. He smiled, leading me back to the sofa, sitting next to me. "Okay. Then we can get down to what we do best."

"Mmm. Sounds wonderful." I continued the story. "I fell asleep just after that and woke up to something screeching. I went to the next room and the dead Graylon was moving, trying to stand up. He managed to get moving, but kept collapsing. They had taken blood from you while I was asleep. Somewhere deep down inside me was relieved about it. The next thing to do was get blood from the once dead Graylon the next morning, and put it into you." I stopped. "Okay. That's it for the first instalment."

Ianto's eyes were wide. "It's like something from a sci-fi movie."

"Tell me about it." I turned to eye this handsome young man beside me. "Okay. You wanna fool around for a while?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I leaned towards, Ianto, cupping his face with my hands, kissing those lips. I loved this man with all my heart. He was now, or I thought, immortal, like me. My blood was in his veins. I'd asked him if he wanted to test my theory of immortality. He'd declined. Couldn't blame him, really. Dying was painful, even when you were immortal. I knew well, first hand. Ianto eyed me as I moved my lips over his face to his forehead. I started to undo his tie. He helped me by taking off his jacket. His crisp, white shirt was almost blindingly clean. Ianto started to pull my greatcoat off, follows by my shirt.

"Hey," I swotted his hands away. "Buttons! This is a new shirt!"

He tutted. "I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you ten new ones" he continued ripping my shirt open.

We fell naked together on the rug. mouths hungrily seeking out bare skin. He took my breath away. Leaving me sated and with a deep feeling of completion. We fell asleep. Thanks goodness for privacy.

We woke up about an hour later, dressed and went into the main area of the Hub. Gwen was there, sitting at a computer. She smiled when she saw us. There was no uncomfortable silence. She knew that Ianto and I made out. They all knew from the start that I was gay. Ianto, however, had once had a girlfriend, Lisa, who he had loved. She had died, a Cyberwoman. 'The atrocities that happened at Torchwood One at Canary Wharf'. Which she and Ianto had both been a part of. But he had fallen for me, and me him. It worked.

"You two been here long then?" she asked.

Ianto blushed.

"A couple of hours." I said. I moved over to stand beside her. "Anything happening?"

"No," she sighed. "All quiet."

"That's what I like to hear." I said.

Gwen turned to look at Ianto. "What have you two been up to, then?"

Ianto looked to me. "Jack's been telling me about my re-birth. Well, up to a point, that is."

Gwen frowned.

"I wanted to tell him gradually. Better that way." I said. "For us both." I added.

Gwen nodded. "I expect it is." she eyed Ianto. "Are you okay with it?"

He looked at me. "It happened. I need to know. Jack said he'd tell me everything. I'll just get it in stages, is all. I'm okay with that." He nodded.

_**That's my boy**_

"We went out for lunch. Then came back here."

"Got anything planned for tomorrow night?" she asked. "Only Rhys wants to have a barby in the front court yard. Wanna come?"

I looked at Ianto, he gave me that 'it's up to you' look. "We'd love to." I told her.

"Great. About 7.30pm. then?"

"Fine. What about bringing something." asked Ianto.

"A bottle of wine, maybe."

"Great. How's Rhys, by the way?" I asked.

"Fine. Quite chipper actually. Had a bit of a problem, what with Ianto coming back to life, twice, but otherwise, okay. He sends his regards." she told us. "I think he kind of wishes he was immortal."

Ianto feigned jealousy. "You tell him he can get his own bloody immortal. Jack's mine!" Then he smiled. "Suppose I could always loan him out though and make a few quid on the side."

I threw a cushion at Ianto. "Why you... Get outta here and make me a coffee, wench."

Ianto rounded the corner to where the coffee machine was. I tried to slap his butt on the way passed me, but missed.

"Yes, master." He called back.

The rest of the day passed without incident. I sent Gwen home early. Ianto and I just sat around talking.

That night after we had made love, Ianto curled in my arms. "Can we talk about Tyron Six now?"

"Bedtime story, eh? Okay, but I decide when you've heard enough."

"Definitely." he said.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. The next morning, the Graylon was still alive. Slodrin took blood from it and then handed me a hollow needle which I had to put directly into your heart. " I touches Ianto's chest. "It went in about here." I taped lightly. "I was scared to death, but it had to be me. Then the blood was poured into the other end into your heart. It went on for almost 30 minutes, then you started to warm up. I couldn't believe what I saw next. Your heart began to beat again. You were alive!" I stopped.

"Jack?" he sounded concerned .

"I'm okay. It's just...."

Ianto reached up and pulled my head down to kiss me. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm not. I'd do it a million times to keep you with me."

Ianto closed his eyes. "I know you would, Jack, and I love you for it."

."Love you, too, Ianto."

We kissed.

"Okay. Story time. We took you out of the life chamber, you were breathing, so didn't need it. When you came round, you didn't know me, and your eyes were full of fear. Palro said you were fighting a battle, inside, with Death. You had to win, 'cos there were no second chances. You were like that for most of the night. In the morning, you looked calm, at peace. It was time to leave for Earth. Yarniko arranged for us to be taken to Milania. I thanked Gaynon for the rock. He explained about it's value. Then he flew us back to the barn." I took a deep breath. Now to the hard parts. "You have to understand, that it was your brain that had to be taught, you were still as you are today, grown."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

I continued. "It was just over a week before you first came round. I was out, buying a car for us to get around in. When I came back, you were sitting on the edge of the bed. I don't know how long for. When I touched you, you flinched."

Ianto mouthed the word, 'Sorry.'

I smiled. "When I touched you again, you were okay. When I stood up, so did you. When I sat down, so did you. Okay, I thought, let's try something else. I stood up, so did you, I took your hands and started to walk with you. A few minutes later, you collapsed on the floor and fell into a deep sleep. But I was happy. Walking and roughly a year old. It was a start."

Ianto looked sad. "I must have been really tough on you, Jack."

I kissed the top of his head. "All worth it." I turned to look at the clock. The green display showed 1.15am. "Okay, time for some sleep."

"Arhh, Jack."

"Sleep. Now!"

He stretched out, turned onto his side and let me wrap my arms around him. He loved sleeping like that

We both awoke at roughly the same time in the morning, 5.30am. Ianto made us coffee and I just mooched around. The Hub was quiet, except for the occasional Weevil screeching. It meant he was hungry. Ianto went down to the cells to feed it. Job ,done, he returned to the bedroom.

"Can we have a little more of the 'resurrection' story, please, Jack?"

I eyed him. "Before breakfast?"

"Yes. We can go out around 8am. It's still quiet then. Maybe have a bacon butty."

I resigned myself to the fact that Ianto wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. "Okay." We settled down on the bed, Ianto in my arms, his back to me. "You fell asleep on the floor and I carried you back to the bed. 14 hours later, you woke up. You seemed more alert, less afraid. You needed the bathroom. I thought I ought to take you there. You had other ideas. You went in and shut the door on me. I thought 'Okay, terrible 2's already'.

Ianto laughed. "Poor, Jack."

"When you'd finished, you went into the kitchen and started opening all the drawers and cupboards. I figured you were hungry, asked what you wanted. You pointed to the cornflakes."

"Mmm. I love 'em." Smiled Ianto.

"Yeah, two bowls worth. Then you said you were thirsty. I gave you a bottle of water. You drank that and asked for more. Asked. You were 3 by this time." I grinned from ear to ear. "You were sooo cute! Then you got undressed and snuggled down into bed again.."

"Tired all the time, was I?"

I nodded. "Yep. Appears so. I fell asleep beside you and was woken up when you started to cry. You had a stomach ache. It went on so long, that I finally gave in and phoned Gwen. I told her she had to trust me. Don't ask questions. I'd tell her everything when she got here. I needed medicine for you. She brought it."

"How did she react when she saw me?" He turned in my arms.

"She wasn't best pleased. But she helped me with you. By this time you were about 5 or 6. Anyway, you started to throw up, we were getting worried. Gwen said that when she and Rhys rummaged through the rubble of the Hub, they also found the Autopsy Room, and that we should take you there and run full tests. I agreed and we were there within the hour."

"You fast worker." Ianto nudged me in the ribs.

"Settled down." I held Ianto's arms against his sides. "Or I'll have to use brut force."

Ianto tutted. "Again?"

We laughed for a few minutes, kissed and then I carried on with the story.

"Gwen rang Rhys from the Hub and he came to help. He was a bit freaked at first, but Gwen got him working and he just kindda fitted in." I sighed. "He ran the test on your blood that came back yellow."

Ianto shivered. "I think that's enough for now, Jack. Let's shower and go get some coffee and something to eat, before I loose my appetite altogether." he rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Yellow blood." he said under his breath.

We showered, dressed and went topside. The Turkish cafe down the road served a great bacon sandwich and the coffee, although not a patch on Ianto's, was drinkable. The sun was just starting to come up as we sat there, in silence. It was a comfortable silence. One that we shared quite often. We were comfortable in each others company. We didn't always need words, or sex, to express ourselves. Making love was just a bonus. Loving him for him, was the key.

After we'd finished our coffee, we went back to the Hub. Gwen would be in soon. Rhys might be with her. He'd become a constant visitor after everything that happened. The Hub had been re-built under a cloak of scaffolding and sheeting. The Tourist Information Centre would be up and running in a few weeks. We'd lost quite a bit of our equipment, but it was being replaced gradually.

Gwen was at one of the work stations watching the screen. "Mornin'," she said.

"Good morning Gwen Cooper. How are you this beautiful morning?"

"Very well, thank you. Did you go anywhere last night?"

I shook my head. "No, we stayed here, talking."

"Where are you up to now then?"

"Finding my yellow blood!" said Ianto. "Yuck!"

"Oh, yes, I remember it. Rhys felt quite bad about that." Her mood changed. "I remember saying that it was Jack's fault that you died in the first place. But it wasn't." She smiled at me.

"Of course not. It was the poison. He died too." Said Ianto.

Gwen added. "The next time you woke up, you were 12. You said your mam was going to get you the Starship Enterprise for your birthday."

Ianto smiled, remembering. "And she did, too. I played with it every chance I got." He turned to me. "When did I get your blood, Jack?"

"When we saw that your blood was mostly yellow. It's the only thing I could think of to do. We couldn't very well take you to a hospital. I just wanted to save you."

Ianto kissed my cheek. "My hero." He didn't mean it sarcastically, either.

Just then, the screen flashed and a view of the cells came up. The Weevil was getting restless.

"He should be fine. I already fed him," said Ianto.

Gwen pointed. "There's still food on the floor. It can't be that." She turned to look at me. "Jack?"

"I'll go down and see what's wrong. No other activity, is there?"

Ianto and Gwen checked the screens.

"I can't see anything, Jack." Gwen.

"Me either." Ianto.

I shrugged. "I better go check then."

"Take a stun gun." Ianto's face was serious. "Just in case."

"You guys worry too much." I took the stun gun and made my way to the cells, three floors below.

I knew that Ianto and Gwen were watching me on the screen, as I approached the cells. "Seems quiet enough. Any activity down here apart from the Weevil and me?"

"No, Jack," said Ianto. "But be careful, please."

As I approached the cell, I noticed that the Weevil was holding it's hand against it's mouth. The food Ianto put in, was still there. Mostly uneaten. Curious, as the Weevil liked their 'food'. As it took it's hand away, I noticed the swelling. "Ianto?."

"Here, Jack."

"I need some antibiotics. The Weevil has an abscess in it's mouth. Can't eat. Bring down a syringe with 75cc in."

"Be right there, Jack."

I looked back into the cell. "We'll soon have you right as rain." I wondered if it understood. I turned, hearing footsteps. Ianto, with the syringe. He handed it to me. I opened the cell, while Ianto had the stun gun and took careful aim, throwing the syringe into the Weevil's stomach. Instinctively, it thumped the syringe, pushing home the antibiotics. "Done!" I exclaimed. "Let's go back up with Gwen." I took Ianto's hand in mine, leading him.

"Good job, Jack." Gwen smiled her approval.

I looked at the screen, the Weevil looked better already. "Must have kicked in. The pain's gone. He's eating already." I said.

"He? What happened to Barbara?" Asked Ianto.

"Janet." said Gwen

I shrugged. "Yeah, I decided, it's a boy."

For the next few hours, we busied ourselves with paperwork, filing and archiving. Boring, I know, but it had to be done. By mid-day, we were all ready to drop from repetitive job syndrome.

"Okay, people." I clapped my hands, getting their attention. "It must be lunch, surely?"

Ianto yawned. "It must be something, Jack. I'm getting 'I've done this before' syndrome." He laughed

"I can second that," said Gwen. "The screen keeps going fuzzy. I'll need glasses, and Rhys won't love me anymore."

I smiled. "I don't believe that for one minute."

"Shall I order a pizza?" This from Ianto.

"Good idea." I said,. "And a nice pot of steaming coffee. Just what the doctor ordered."

"That's right, actually." Ianto had his 'true fact' face on. "They say if you drink up to two cups of coffee a day, it can delay Alzheimer's disease." He puffed with pride.

"Better make it large mugs, then. Don't want you forgetting me, do I?" I said.

"As if," he said, a glint in his eye.

Ianto ordered pizza and then busied himself making coffee. I thought back to when he first joined us. Clearing up after us and making coffee was his main job. Glorified cleaner. What _**was**_ I thinking? He had a sharper brain than most. He knew shorthand. Was a wiz with computers, and I had him cleaning up after us.

Insane, Jack!"

The pizza arrived up top, so Gwen went up to collect and pay for it. The coffee was already set on the table as she entered the Boardroom.

"Oh, that's what I like to see, efficiency." Gwen put the pizza box down. "I'll get plates."

We ate in comparative silence. The Hub was really quite since sorting the Weevil out.

"So, Gwen, you and Rhys ready for the bar-b-q tonight?"

Gwen raised her eyes to the heavens. "Rhys is always ready. He loves cooking."

Ianto gave me a 'so am I' look. I almost choked on my pizza. He laughed, of course.

"You alright, Jack?" He asked.

'As if you didn't know', I thought. "Fine. Went down the wrong way."

So," began Ianto. "can we have more of the story, now?"

I drank some coffee, remembering where I was up to.

"After the transfusion, your stats improved. Rhys thought you might be a zombie. He had a hard time getting his head round us. Kissing. He saw us at the wedding."

Ianto looked to Gwen. "He's fine now, Ianto. He understands." she explained.

He forced a smile.

"I told him that it was different with you. You weren't a notch on my headboard. He accepted that. He thought I was taking advantage of you, as you looked uncomfortable when I first kissed you at the reception."

"That was because there were others around who I didn't know. I liked the kissing." He winked.

I continued. "Yeah, well, you came round again. Nearly 17 now. Wanted larger, got coke."

"Spoil sport." Pout.

Mmmm.

I was going to leave out my nightmare, it wouldn't do any good bringing that up again... for either of us. "You fell asleep again, and when you woke up, you were your normal age. Told Gwen and Rhys about the thongs I got you for your 26th birthday."

Ianto blushed. "Yes, I remember that."

Gwen smiled. "Arhh, sweet."

"I got you some clothes to put on. The rest you know."

"Wow! That _**is**_ a story." Ianto blew out a breath. "Has all that yellow blood gone yet, do you think?"

"It will, little by little. My blood will be taking over." I smiled. "The immortal kid."

"We don't know that, Jack."

"You came back after you were stabbed, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"But nothing. That wound was deep. You'd lost a lot of blood. You were coughing up blood."

Ianto held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, so I might be immortal. But I don't want to find out, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

We finished the pizza and coffee.

"You may as well go off home, Gwen. Get ready for tonight. We'll be there around 7.30pm, if that's okay?" I said.

"Fine by me, Jack. Rhys is looking forward to see you both again."

"I'll sort the wine." Added Ianto.

"See you later then," she said, heading for the stairs.

"Bye, Gwen.

The gate and door opened and then shut after Gwen left.

I turned to Ianto. "What are you gonna wear tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Jeans, tee shirt, trainers."

"Mmmm. I can visualize it already."

"Huh. You? And, Jack, not the greatcoat, eh.

"Okay. Cords, shirt, boots. Okay with you?"

"Indubitably, good sir."

The bar-b-q was well underway by the time Ianto and I arrived. Ianto gave the two bottles of wine- one red one white-to Gwen while I spoke with Rhys.

"So, I hear you like to cook."

"Nothing wrong with that now, is there?" He was defensive.

"No, no. I applaud you. I'm rubbish. Ianto cooks when we're at his place." I looked to Ianto, he was deep in conversation with Gwen.

"'e's lookin' well, Jack." Rhys pointed a fork at Ianto.

"Yeah. Never guess, would you?"

"No. Jealous, I am."

We both laughed.

Gwen and Ianto joined us. The rest of the evening was spent in good company with good conversation. We left about 1.25am. and went back to Ianto's flat.

"God, I'm bushed," said Ianto, taking off his trainers.

I could see a 'but' coming.

"But..." he started. "I'd like to ask you something. Promise you won't blow a fuse."

'Blow a fuss' I mouthed.

He continued. "You know how you get." Ianto came to stand in front of me.

He was about 2 inches shorter. The right height to rest his head on my shoulder.

"I want to go to Milania." He kept eye contact.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"What brought this on? Me telling you all about what happened?"

He shrugged and looked at his feet. "In a way, yes. It's just... I want to be a bigger part of your life, Jack. Want to see more. See some of what you've seen. Is that wrong?"

I pulled him into a hug. "No, it isn't wrong. It's possible that you can do a lot of the things I can do now. But it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Then say yes, Jack."

I held Ianto at arms length. "Let me think about it, okay?"

Ianto turned, walking toward the bedroom. "My mind's made up, Jack."

Yeah, I bet it is, too.

Sleep didn't come easily that night, for either of us. But we didn't speak about it. We just laid there in each others arms. Thinking of what might be up ahead. Me with dread. Ianto excitement.

THE REUNION

Once Ianto made his mind up, there was no changing it. He was determined to go to Milania, with or without me. I'd told Gaynon and Yarniko that I would bring him back for a visit some day, but was I serious, or making polite conversation? Seems Ianto had answered that question for me. It was going to be a wild ride, with the new immortal Ianto with me in outer space.

After a few days of convincing me that it was a good thing to do, I spent almost a week, sorting through maps and space co-ordinance. Tracking space craft. Looking for Gaynon. I sent him a message. He was out there somewhere. I knew he was a frequent flyer in out space above Earth. Travelling, trading, exploring.

Two months after Ianto had first mentioned going to Milania and Tyron Six, Gaynon sent a message through, that only I could read .I was excited for Ianto.

"Yes!" I punched the air. "At last!"

Ianto was down in the archives, sorting through old documents. Filing them under new names, making folders. Computerizing them. He was good at his job. I raced down to see him. As I entered the room, I smiled broadly.

"What is it, Jack? I'm busy. No mucking around now." He didn't look at me.

"As if I would." I smiled, then added, "I found it," was all I said.

"Found what, Jack?"

"Gaynon's ship."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "Are you serious, Jack? Don't make fun."

I crossed my heart. "I found him."

I wasn't expecting what happened next. Ianto turned his back on me. His shoulders began to shake. Was he crying? I moved behind him, turning him to face me.

"Hey." I wiped tears from his cheeks. "It's okay."

Ianto lifted his head to look at me. "I really want this, Jack."

"I know you do, Ianto."

I put my arm around his shoulders and led him back up to my office. I made us coffee. Not as good as his, but he needed 'looking after' right now .Plus it was hot and just drinkable.

Ianto sat with his legs underneath him, in the big armchair. I sat on the arm and offered him the coffee. He took it, without a word.

"Ianto? We need to talk. Ianto?"

He was in a world of his own right now. I was excluded.

"Ianto." I knelt beside him., taking the cup from his trembling hands. "We need to talk. Discuss things. Make plans."

When Ianto spoke, his voice trembled. "I'm scared, Jack."

I squeezed his knee. "So am I Ianto"

"This is it then. I get to meet the aliens who helped you get me back ." He forced a smile

"Yep."

Ianto wiped his face. "What happens next, then?"

"I sent a return message to Gaynon. He'll contact me, soon. Give me a possible date. He'll let Yarniko know what we're planning. We can't just show up." I forced a smile. "I explained about you. Gaynon is looking forward to seeing you again.." I smiled.

"Yes. Not a baby in a mans body any longer."

"Nope."

"Are you sure you really want to do this." I asked. "Whatever you decide, I'm with you, you know that, don't you?"

Ianto nodded, straightened up and said, "I need to do this, for both of us."

I knew exactly what he meant. I needed to thank them. Show them what they did for me, for us.

The next week or so was taken up with getting Torchwood in order. We'd only be gone for a fraction of the time in Earth days. Gwen had Rhys to help her out, and Ianto and I were only a call away.

The evening before we were due to rendezvous with Gaynon, Ianto and I went out to a movie and a meal after. It was a really pleasant evening. We even _**watched **_the film .for the first time. The food was good and the company very enjoyable. Ianto was full of smiles.

He seemed to be getting used to the idea of going into space, was looking forward to it, as was I. We were to leave at 3am. Space ships went over at night. Some people mistook them for shooting stars. I knew better. I watched them go over most nights.

I did think either of us slept much that night. Too excite? Certainly Ianto was. I was looking forward to seeing Gaynon, Yarniko and Palro again, but the thought of seeing Slodrin again, left me feeling a little cold and uneasy. I didn't know why. She was my salvation, after all.

Ianto was first out of bed, making coffee at 12.40am. It smelt good.

"You can't sleep either." I said.

He shook his head. "No, too excited. I can't wait!"

"Whoa, boy. Only another hour and forty minutes and we can get started. Think you can wait that long?" I smiled at him.

"Oh, I think I might just hold on that long." He sat on the bed. "How do we get on the ship, Jack?"

"I push a button on my wrist strap and we go intergalactic."

"Oh, sounds fun, I think," he added.

I laughed. "You are immortal, Ianto. It won't hurt you. I promise. I do it all the time."

"Yes. You do. _**You **_do."

"Just hold on to me, I'll take you out of this world. and you'll be there before you know it."

"Mmm." He drank his coffee.

By 2.20am. we were on our way to rendezvous with Gaynon's ship. Same hill as when I met Gwen before Ianto was 'brought home' to me. Us, really. Ianto was like a cat on a hot tin roof.

"Will you please stand still. You're making me giddy."

"Sorry, Jack. Can't help it, you see. I'm getting nervous."

"No kidding? I'd never have guess." I stated.

"Ha, ha. Funny, Jack."

I saw a light flash on my wrist band. "He's here, Ianto."

Ianto swallowed hard. "Jack?"

I took his hands in mine. "You'll be fine," then I pushed a few buttons on the wrist set.

We were in the sky and headed toward the ship at light speed.

'Just another shooting star' I thought. Crossing the sky, but in the opposite direction.

Make a wish, Ianto. It starts here.

Gaynon was happy to see me, and despite the odd looks Ianto gave him, he was happy to see Ianto too, alive.

"He looks well, as do you Jack. Welcome aboard."

We shook hands.

"Thanks. Great to see you again, too."

I settled into a seat and motioned for Ianto to do the same. He reluctantly moved to a seat beside me. His mouth was open in wonderment, eyes everywhere. That brain of his was taking it all in.

"We will be landing in about twenty minutes."

'Twenty minutes.' mouthed Ianto.

Unbelievable, but true.

Space craft moved faster than you think. Faster than ours do. Not as fast as in 2053, the time I'm from. They will be bigger by then, though.

Landing was a piece of cake. Like parking your car, only faster. The hanger was spacious, with other, smaller craft parked in various ports around it. We transferred to a hover vehicle, and went to the building where myself and Ianto were taken on my first visit. It felt familiar and welcoming, seeing the large room where the library was housed. I'd spent hours here, going through papers and books, while Gaynon asked his people if they knew of any one who could perform the resurrection. We were to stay overnight on Milania, and go on to Tyron Six at first light.

I took Ianto around the library and showed him the wonders inside some of the books. He was enthralled. He enjoyed going through the old papers in the archive at the Hub, so I knew he would love it here. Leave him alone and he'd want to start filing and categorizing the library. He just wouldn't be able to help himself. It was just Ianto.

We were up and on our way to Tyron Six just as the sun started to rise next morning. It was a sight for sore eyes. The sky was a brilliant while with fluffy blue clouds. The reverse of Earth. As Gaynon appeared, he held an oval stone out to Ianto.

"Give this to the hermit, for good luck." he bowed slightly.

Ianto accepted the stones, returning the bow. "Thank you... for everything."

Gaynon turned to me and I smiled and nodded my thanks.

"We must go now. I will return for you in 7 days."

Then we went to the Space Craft and Tyron Six.

Yarniko was waiting as we landed. He looked pleased to see us. We went directly to his house. I remembered the arched doorway. Then I saw Palro waiting inside, to greet us. It was like coming home. But different. Meeting old friends. But different. I couldn't explain it. These 'people' helped save, Ianto. I say save, more like bring him back from the dead, but Ianto hates that saying. Can't blame him. I know how he feels. Been through it hundreds of times. Try explaining it to someone for the first time. See where it gets you. What it gets you.

Laughter? A little.

Get serious looks? Always.

They think you're insane? Sometimes.

But never once have I regretted coming back in the last 6 years. After the first 'coming back', the people with me at Torchwood they expected it. Were pleased to see me again. No, well, not many questions. The usual. How do

you do it? Why can't you die? How does it feel? Why don't you age like us?

It feels like crap. Every time. My body is pulled in all directions. Breathing again is like swallowing hot coals. You wouldn't want that now, would you?

I introduced Ianto to Palro. Ianto smiled like a Cheshire cat. Eyes wide, like a child seeing a chocolate fountain. Palro showed him the golden table. The light no longer shone above it, but placed in the centre of the table was an oval stone, similar to the one Gaynon gave me. [no, it was exactly the same] Ianto ran a hand over the table and gestured to the stone. Palro nodded. Ianto picked up the stone and held it tightly in his hand. He knew what it was. How important it had been. Tears welled up in his eyes, but none fell. This trip was going to be an emotional roller coaster for Ianto and a refresher course for me.

Lead on MacDuff.

On Earth it was 6am. On this Planet, Tyron Six, it was just before 5pm.

That night they threw a banquet for Ianto and myself. The food ,although odd looking, tasted fantastic. The 'wine' ran free. Ianto got a bit tipsy, and I had to escort him back to our rooms. Yep, rooms. Lounge, sky room [to watch the stars] bedroom and bathroom. We were being treated like Royalty. Everything we wanted was there. If we needed something else, they would try and get it for us. Of course, we didn't abuse our position. Being here was enough. Having Ianto with me, instead of being on my own, as I usually was on an alien Planet, was good enough. I wasn't going to take anything or anyone for granted.

In the morning, we met Yarniko and Palro for the 4 day trek to Slodrin's dwelling. I must admit, I wasn't looking forward to it. But I couldn't put my finger on it. It just felt wrong, somehow.

Why?

The stone I gave her was at Yarniko's house, that's why. I gave it to her in payment for what she did for Ianto. So why did Yarniko have it?

Was it for the whole Planet to enjoy?

Did Yarniko take it?

Did Slodrin give it willingly?

Something just didn't feel right. Or maybe it was just me. I'm a suspicious person at the best of times. I'd find out one way or the other in 4 days.

We stopped at some of the same places as when I was here with Ianto 7 months ago. I couldn't believe that it had been that long. To the people of Milania, it was longer, maybe nearer 6 or 7 months

Sometimes it felt as if it were all just a bad dream. That Ianto didn't die, poisoned by the 456. But he did. Then there was the stabbing. Yes, it had happened. Ianto had died twice. Now he had my blood. Was probably immortal [the idea freaked him out] and would live, like me, forever.

The first caves in which we stopped had more fixtures and fittings than the last time, but were still recognizable to me. The surrounding countryside was the same. Breathtaking in parts, desolate in others. Ianto looked as if he was enjoying his surroundings, at last at ease with the situation. It was his idea to come here in the first place. No pressure from me. I wasn't sure if it was the right time. Would have much preferred to wait a bit longer.

Maybe 20 years longer.

"Jack. Jack?" Ianto called.

I was miles away. "Yeah?"

"These caves are fantastic. They have their own light source and running. water".

"Yeah, they've changed a bit since before."

"Impressive."

"They seem to be a lot more advanced than I first thought." I told Ianto.

"Aliens aren't primitive by any means. I always knew that from watching Star Trek." Ianto laughed.

"Yeah, right."

Ianto dug me in the ribs with his elbow. "Jack!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. You looked so serious."

"I was!"

Yarniko came over to sit next to us. "You must rest, Jack. We will need to cross a river tomorrow."

I frowned. "I don't remember any river."

"The rains came last month and filled a furrow, it lead to a small pond. It has become a river. Rain came for 6 days without stopping. It is easily crossed, but you never know." He looked from me to Ianto. "We need to be prepared."

"Okay."

Ianto and I settled down to sleep. I held him in my arms. Yarniko watched us for a moment before turning his back and walking to the far end of the cave. What did I see in his eyes at that moment? Was he still happy for Ianto and I? Or was there something else behind that look?

The uneasiness returned.

As the sun rose the next day, we prepared to be on our way. We reached the river after about 3 hours. I couldn't understand why they hadn't built a make-shift bridge. The track looked well trod, it would have been easy to build one.

Yarniko went over first, followed by Palro. I sent Ianto over next. He got halfway then stopped. He turned to look at me, terror in his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Ianto, keep going!" I called.

"I can't! It doesn't feel right in here, Jack!"

"Ianto, listen to me. Keep. Going!"

He just stood there, shaking his head. "I. Can't!"

I wadded into the water, managed to get behind him. "What's wrong?"

"The rock!" he whispered. "I can't move!"

I frowned. "Let me take it."

"No!" he moved away from me. "It's mine!"

I was loosing patients with him. "Then move, Ianto. We cannot stay here all day." I pushed him gently.

"Okay, I' going.

Yarniko and Palro couldn't hear what we were saying, but they stood on the other side, watching us.

"The rock, Jack, it doesn't want me to go!"

"Just move!"

Ten minutes later, we joined Yarniko and Palro.

"Just a few nerves." I explained.

Ianto gave me one of his 'you don't say' looks.

Yarniko gave Ianto a hard stare. "Let us proceed."

I held on to Ianto's arm. "Don't let them know about the rock. Not yet anyway."

"Why, Jack?"

"Just trust me, Ianto."

He nodded. "Okay, Jack."

We carried on until it was almost dark. The hut was up ahead. I remembered the trees around it. The blossoms were out, making the night air smell heavenly. Yarniko went in first, followed by Palro. Ianto andI stayed outside, looking up into the night sky.

"The Earth is out there somewhere, Jack. I can't believe I'm here... we're here."

"Oh, you better believe it."

"Is something wrong, Jack?"

"I don't know. I just keep getting this feeling."

Palro came out to us. "Yarniko requests your company inside." He nodded toward to hut.

I took Ianto's hand. "We'll be right there. There's more to see, Ianto. Where the hermit lives is breathtaking."

"I can't wait to see it."

We went into the hut. Yarniko was waiting by the table, holding a sheet of paper.

"The hermit has left her dwelling and will not be back for a day or so." He looked at Ianto ."But we can still go on and wait for her there. I am sure you will find things to do while we wait her return."

Gone away! Surely, Yarniko had sent word to Slodrin of our intention to visit her. Had she been called away? Ianto had a rock for her. A _**lucky **_rock according to Gaynon. I was beginning to have that feeling again. Something wasn't quite right, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have put my foot down and told Ianto that this trip wasn't possible. It would have broken Ianto's heart, I know, but I didn't like the feeling I had right now. I trusted my instincts. I'd have to keep an eye on our host or hosts. Was Palro to be trusted, also?

I was awake most of the night, keeping an eye on Yarniko and Ianto. He slept well enough, but Yarniko paced quite a lot. He put it down to Slodrin not being at her dwelling. He said he was unaware of exactly where she was. I thought different. I bet he knew _**exactly **_where she was. I'd contact Gaynon as soon as I could and get us out of here myself. I'd brought us here before. Let's see what tomorrow brought us. No way I was going to put Ianto in harms way, even if he was immortal. He could still feel pain.

At first light, I woke Ianto, but I didn't tell him my suspicions about Yarniko. Half an hour later, we were on our way again. The land was familiar, but more overgrown and desolate. The path was no longer easy to see. Palro took the lead, chopping back overgrown boughs of trees, hacking back bushes and shrubs. The dwelling of Slodrin lie to the east another day and a half away. What would we do when we got there? Has Yarniko something planned? Were we just to sit around until Slodrin came back? If she came back. I had to keep my suspicions to myself. Not let Yarniko, Palro or Ianto find out.

'Play it cool, Jack.' I told myself. 'Keep smiling, like nothings happening.' Yeah, right.

"Hey, Jack?" Ianto was beside me.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You seem preoccupied today."

"Just taking it all in." I lied. "It's changed quite a lot. Gone wild, almost."

Ianto looked around. "Still pretty, though."

"Mmm."

Palro was watching us. But his face was kind, unlike Yarniko. He was stone faced today.

I turned to Ianto. "You still got rocks in your pocket?"

"Jack?"

I shook my head.

"Arhh. Yes, still there."

"Don't take it out, and don't mention it around them."

"Okay. Why?"

I locked eyes with him. "Just trust me, Ianto."

He shrugged. "Fine, Jack."

"Thanks."

We walked for another 4 hours, before stopping to eat and drink. The silence was almost loud. The air was thick, but I was the only one that seemed to notice it. It was as if I had become more in tune with everyone and everything around me. It only started when we got to Tyron Six. I didn't feel anything like this on Milania. I had to contact Gaynon.

"This food is delicious, Jack. Why aren't you eating?" asked Ianto.

"Not hungry." I went to take a drink. Then I heard a voice in my head. _**'Do not drink, Jack Harkness. The flask is poisonous to you'**_ I put the flask down without drinking. Ianto went to take it. The voice again '_**He is safe.' **_

I gave it to Ianto. He looked at me, puzzled. "Are you sure you're alright, Jack? You are acting a little strange, you know."

"That's me alright. Strange." I forced a smile. "I'm fine. Drink."

Ianto was becoming suspicious of me, now. I wondered if Yarniko had any idea. If he did, he wasn't letting on.

We carried on walking after the short refreshment break. I hadn't thought of it on the last trip here, but why were we walking? There was transport in the village. Maybe they liked walking. It wouldn't have taken so long with transport. 'Too late now, Jack' I thought. 'You're halfway there.'

Whenturned to see where Ianto was, I was surprised. He was talking to Yarniko. They were acting like old buddies. Ianto was smiling. 'Wonder what they are talking about' I thought. Should I move closer and find out? 'No, stay calm, Jack' I said under my breath. Everything's okay. Ianto is fine. Palro must have picked up on my concerns. He smiled weakly. Did he know what was going on? Was I just imagining it? No, Yarniko was definitely hitting on Ianto. Was this the same being that thanked me for saving his child's life? It looked like him, spoke like him. But didn't act like him. My skin began to crawl. I moved closer to Palro.

"They seem to be getting along famously." I commented.

"Yes. They do." he replied, watching Ianto.

"What will we do at the dwelling until Slodrin gets back?"

"I don't know. Yarniko will tell us."

'I bet he will!' I thought. "Couldn't she have let us know she'd be away? I mean, she knew we were coming, didn't she?"

Palro shook his head. "You would have to ask Yarniko."

I looked at Yarniko. He had his hand on Ianto's back

Was I jealous? Damn straight.

Was I protective? You bet.

Was I gonna course a scene? Not just yet.

Give it another couple of minutes, and I just might.

Just then, Yarniko let his hand drop to his side. Ianto brushed his hand gently. Whoa! Did I really see that? Yes. I. Did. I moved in between them.

"You two seem pally. Watcha talking about?"

Ianto just tutted and walked on ahead.

"We were just talking, Jack. No harm meant."

I tried to smile.

"I now understand why he was so precious to you. You did well to bring him back."

I bet!

"He wanted to meet you all. Especially Slodrin." I added.

"That will come to pass in a few days, Jack. Have no fear. He will meet many before his time here is through."

There was that sly glance at Ianto again. What are you up to Yarniko? Why have you changed so in these past months?

Did I want to find out. You betcha I did.

We walked until the sun began to set and then we reach a newly built hut. It was quite large, with separate rooms for each of us. That, I didn't like. I wanted to keep Ianto with me. He however, had other ideas.

"I think I'll take this room, Jack. You don't mind, do you?" He said.

What was I going to say? 'Come on, Ianto. We usually share the same bed'. Right. Mr Macho. Holding out for his mate. That would work. Not.

I just said. "Fine. I'll take next door. You know where I am."

He just nodded, went into the room and shut the door. I didn't even have time to check it out first, or get a kiss goodnight. I don't know which bothered me most.

The night went real slow. I paced in my room, ears peeled for any noises in Ianto's room. What was I expecting anyway? Yarniko going in there in the dead of night? I was becoming paranoid. Then I thought about the voice in my head. The drink was poisonous to me, but not to Ianto. Why? Did he get something earlier to make him immune to it? Who's voice was it and how did it get into me head in the first place? Boy, how I wish the gang were here to give me support right now. I could just hear Owen. Poor dead Owen. 'The office shag, 'e is, Jack. Get over it.' Right. Maybe in the 1000 years or so.

Morning couldn't come quick enough. I was almost outside Ianto's room at first light. He stayed inside. It was quiet. Palro was making a drink, but Yarniko was nowhere to be seen. My mind raced.

"Is Yarniko around? I'd like to ask him about Slodrin."

He instinctively turned and looked at the door leading to Ianto's room. "I think he'll be with us soon. He is otherwise engaged in meditation, I think."

That's a new word for it. Must tell Gwen, it'll make her smile.

I nodded. "Thank you."

Palro looked sad. "He will be okay, your friend."

Was it a question or trying to put me at ease?

"Yeah, I hope so. He was looking forward to coming here. Wanted to thank everyone personally."

"He will, believe me, Jack Harkness."

I didn't like the way he said that.

It was another 20 minutes before either Ianto or Yarniko appeared. One cancellation, they weren't together.

We journeyed on. Not speaking much. I kept my eye on the path ahead. Ready for anything.

Nothing happened. We stopped for refreshments and then went on. It was just before sunset when we stopped at a cave. Not the one from the first visit. It was a lot bigger. Further on than the last one. Yarniko and Ianto went into the back, while Palro and I searched around for firewood. This cave wasn't equipped with lights or running water. Straw was spread over the floor, which we were to sleep on. I tried to approach Ianto, but Palro intervened.

"I wouldn't, Jack Harkness." he warned me.

"Why? What's going on?"

"The further we go from the village, the more you will loose your friend to Yarniko. It is useless to fight. He will control him before this night is over."

I moved toward the back of the cave. "You think?"

Ianto stepped out of the darkness. "Don't, Jack."

"Ianto?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Yarniko will make sure of that. He has such plans for me." He smiled.

Yarniko stood behind him. "Heed his words, Jack."

"What have you done to him? We came here to thank you. Is this how you repay us?"

"When I saw him alive, I knew what I had to do. My daughters need a mate. Ianto is him."

"A mate? Are you insane? You can't mate him with your daughters."

"He has agreed." He looked at Ianto. "They are waiting at the dwelling."

"And where is Slodrin?"

"I banished her, but I think she has gotten into your head. You hear her, don't you Jack Harkness?"

_**Slodrin **_of course.

"Is she still alive?"

Yarniko nodded. "Just."

I moved toward Ianto. Palro held his arm up to stop me.

"What happens to me?" I asked.

"You go back to Earth, alone." said Yarniko.

"Not without Ianto I don't."

"Come now, you can find another. You have in the past. Why is this one so special?"

I looked at the ground and then at Ianto. "Because I love him."

"It is just a word. We mate to have offspring. That is what he will be used for To help populate my Planet." He motioned to the back of the cave. Two more beings appeared. "You will be taken back to the village and then back to Milania. Do not return here, Jack Harkness. You will be destroyed."

The two grabbed me and took me to the entrance of the cave. A hover craft was waiting outside. I was bundled aboard.

"Ianto!"

He didn't move. I had lost him.

"Ianto?"

"I'm staying here, Jack." He looked straight through me.

The hover craft moved off and I was powerless to stop it.

Once back in the village, I was put on a craft bound for Milania. I didn't want to bother Gaynon, so I transported myself back to the barn. Within 5 hours, I was back in the Hub. Gwen and Rhys were there.

"Jack, we didn't expect to see you. Where's Ianto?" Asked Gwen.

I walked toward my office. "On Tyron Six." Was all I said

IANTO'S RESCUE

"What do you mean, Ianto is on Tyron Six? Why isn't he with you, Jack?" Gwen followed me into my office ."Answer me, Jack."

I began opening drawers and cupboards. "They kept him there. Yarniko wants to use him for breeding."

Rhys spoke next. "Breeding? Ianto? But aren't you and he... you know?"

"Dabbling." I answered, putting him straight.

"But why Ianto, Jack, not you?" This from Gwen.

"He was easier to control I guess. Young, naive, vulnerable...immortal." I added.

Gwen looked from Rhys to me. "You can't leave 'im there, Jack."

"I don't intend to." I found what I was looking for. "I'm going back for him." I put the laser gun in my inside pocket.

"What is that, Jack?"

I walked back into the Hub. "A laser gun."

"You're not going it alone, are you, Jack? You can contact that alien on the first Planet, can't you? Jack?" There was concern in Gwen' s voice. "Speak to me, for Godssake!"

"I don't want to get him involved."

"Why not?" asked Rhys. "I bet he'd want to know what's happened."

"Their two Planets have only just stopped fighting each other."

Gwen reminded me. "Because of some rocks?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Contact them, Jack, please." Pleaded Gwen.

I sighed heavily. "Okay, but I'm going straight back to Milania now. I can't wait around."

Gwen smiled. "Good luck, Jack. I wish we could help."

"I know. Thanks, Gwen. Rhys."

I opened my wrist strap, punched in a few numbers and was gone in a flash of light. I hoped it wouldn't be the last time Gwen and Rhys saw me or Ianto.

I landed just outside the village. I saw a few beings walking around, but they didn't pay much attention to me. I moved slowly, so's not to pose a threat. As I rounded a hut, Gaynon was waiting for me on the other side.

"Why do you steal into my village, Jack? I thought we were friends, you and I" he asked.

"We are. I need your help." I extended a hand to him.

His brow furrowed. "To do what?"

"Yarniko has Ianto. Is using him to breed with his daughters." I explained.

"Which one, Jack. He has six in all."

My mouth fell open in amazement. "Six?"

"That is why they changed the name of their Planet. It was just called Tyron. As his family grew, Yarniko changed it to Tyron Six, in honour of his six daughters."

"But, didn't one of them marry and move to another Planet?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But they always come home to roost, as it were."

"He said he wanted to re populate the Planet. Now I know how."

"Did you give the hermit the rock?"

I shook my head. "No. Yarniko banished her. But I had her voice in my head. He tried to poison me. She warned me."

"What do you want of me, Jack Harkness?"

I stepped closer to him. "I need your help to get, Ianto back."

"To start a war, you mean?"

_**'Jack? Jack?'**_

I spun around, but there was no one there.

_**'Jack, I am Slodrin. Hear me!**_'

"Slodrin?" I whispered. "Is that really your voice in my head?"

_**'Yes, Jack. Listen well. It is Yarniko who has gone bad. He wants to posses the rocks. He will breed from your precious. They will grow strong and fast, as his brain did. An invincible army in a matter of weeks. They will invade Milania, and steal the rocks**_.'

"I hear her, Jack. Yes, I will help you. In doing that, I will save my Planet, also."

We shook hands.

"Thank you."

Gaynon turned to the soldier beside him. "Call our army to war."

The soldier ran off and punched a large button on a control panel. A squealing sound came out of a round can like object. Soldiers started to gather in front of Gaynon. When there were more than 500 gathered, Gaynon spoke to them.

"Tyron Six will invade us for the rocks in less than two weeks. We must travel there before they have time to grow in the womb. We leave tomorrow. Say your goodbyes, for some will not return." He turned to me. "Prepare well, Jack Harkness. It will be difficult for you. Yarniko can destroy Ianto, if he wills it."

I frowned. "I don't understand. Ianto is immortal, like me."

"Slodrin has a death potion. It was in the poison Yarniko gave you to drink. It will take your life. Immortal or not."

_**'The potion was meant for the Graylon that went rabid. Not for other use, Jack Harkness. Yet, Yarniko would use it against you to steal your precious one. Fight well. Live long**_.'

Her voice was lost in my thoughts. "I will." I whispered.

The night was spent sharpening knives and swords. They did not use guns. I wondered if they did on Tyron Six. I hadn't seen any. So, I asked Gaynon. "Do they use guns on Tyron Six?"

He shook his head. "No, weapons similar to ours."

I produced my gun. "This will come in handy, then. I'll only use it if Ianto's life is in danger." I promised him.

"Not all on Tyron Six are like Yarniko. Most want to live in peace with their neighbours."

"He seemed friendly enough."

"He was, until he saw Ianto alive again."

'I was all my fault then.' I thought.

"Do not blame yourself, Jack. It would have happened sooner or later." Gaynon placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'd give anything for this not to have happened."

"You had a Quest. You fulfilled it. You deserve to keep the reward, Jack."

It was morning before we knew it. The soldiers were assembled outside Gaynon's dwelling. Each equipped with knives and a sword. I had my guns.

"I'll use my portation devise to get over there."

"We can go in crafts. They are silent and will not for warn them." He signalled to the soldiers. "We will try and take Ianto back peacefully, Jack."

"Yes," I promised.

"If it fails, we fight."

I opened my trusty wrist strap and punched in numbers. A few seconds later I was on Tyron Six, at Slodrin's dwelling. It was deserted. 'Must have taken Ianto back to Yarniko's place.' I thought 'I have to get there.' I pressed more numbers and was just outside the village as I saw the first of Gaynon's craft in the sky.

Just them, a guard rounded the corner and spotted me. I moved quickly to silence him… with my fists. The noise attracted another soldier and then another. Just then, the first craft landed 400 yards from the village. All hell was about to break loose.

I wanted to get inside Yarniko's dwelling. Find Ianto and get the hell off this Planet. But I bet it wasn't going to be that easy.

As I rounded the corner and stood in front of the arched door, I was Palro lying on the ground, blood coming from a wound in his chest. He was still alive. I knelt beside him. He opened his eyes.

"I tried.. to stop.. him. He wants the.. rocks."

"Don't try to speak. Help is coming." I took hold of his hand.

"Too.. late for… me, Jack Harkness. Stop him… Stop him." Then he was dead.

I entered the dwelling. Ianto was nowhere to be seen. Three women were around the golden table, three more were in the room where I slept. Yarniko must be somewhere else with Ianto. Had he been with these women yet? I hoped not. Yarniko would have no further use for him. I prayed they were just in another part of the dwelling.

One of the women moved toward me. "I know you, Jack Harkness. You saved me from my kidnappers. I am sorry this has to be done. He will help in our fathers fight for control over the Milanians."

"Why can't he be satisfied with what he has?"

"He craves power," said another daughter.

"As do we." this from another. "We will colonise other Planets. Father will become powerful. Ruler of the Universe.

"Did Palro oppose his will? Is that why he killed him?"

"Palro was weak. He tried to stop our father. He paid with his life."

I moved closer. "And what about Ianto? What happens to him after you are through with him?"

"He will suffer the same fate, as will you, Jack Harkness."

"Not in this life." I said, heading for the far end of the dwelling. I burst through the door. Ianto was there, dressed in a long white robe, tied with a golden belt. Yarniko was holding a flask.

"You!" He snarled.

I knocked the flask from his hand. It spilt on the floor.

"You will not get him back, Jack Harkness."

Just then, there was a commotion from outside.

'Gaynon.' I thought.

"I won't let you use Ianto. I'm talking him back to Earth."

Yarniko moved toward Ianto. "And what if he wants to stay here."

"You've obviously drugged him. He'll come back with me. There's nothing here for him."

Yarniko smiled. "You think too highly of yourself

I smiled. "That's right. Plus, I know Ianto."

The sounds outside grew louder.

"You didn't come alone, Jack?"

"A few Milanians came along for the ride. We don't want to hurt anyone. I just want Ianto."

"Then fight for him." He threw another flask at me.

The contents burnt my arm. "Arhh!"

"The poison will seep into your bloodstream, you will die."

I managed to take out my gun and shoot Yarniko, dead. "But not yet." I said.

Ianto just stood there, looking at me. I collapsed on the floor. "Ianto? Help me, please?"

_**'I am here, Jack Harkness**_.'

Slodrin.

A grey mist appeared in front of Ianto. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Then, the mist lifted and I could see that my Ianto was back.

"Jack!" He fell to his knees beside me. "What do I do, Jack?"

_**'Cut the flesh, Jack. Get the blood flowing out**_.'

"Get a knife and cut where the burn is."

Ianto looked horrified.

"You wanna save me, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Do it, Ianto!"

Gaynon entered the room just as Ianto cut my arm. The blood flowed, lighter in colour than usual. Then it stopped.

_**'It is done**_.'

I stood up, taking Ianto with me. We embraced. Still with my arm around Ianto's waits I turned to Gaynon. "Thank you." I held out my other arm.

He shook my hand." The daughters have been taken . The army gave up after hearing the gunshot. Yarniko is dead?"

I nodded. "What will happen to his daughters?"

"They will return to their Planets. They will soon forget all this and carry on with their lives.

"And the people here?"

"Will elect a new leader." He turned. "It is over. Return to Earth, Jack."

"What about you, Gaynon. Are you okay about this?"

"I am."

Ianto changed back into his own clothes and met me outside.

"I can't remember much of what happened, Jack. Did I do anything bad?" He looked scared.

I shook my head. "No. No you didn't." I took his hands in mine. "Let's go home, Ianto."

Releasing him, I pushed a few numbers on my wrist set, put my hand on Ianto's shoulder and closed my eyes. We were back at the barn in no time.

"I don't remember this place, Jack. Where are we?" asked Ianto.

"Converted barn in Yorkshire."

"Who does it belong to?"

"Me. It's mine."

"You never said anything to me about a barn in Yorkshire. Why haven't I been here before?"

I laughed.

"Here we go again." I walked into the kitchen

Ianto followed after me. "Jack. Jack?"

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

_Book Three No Regrets_

_To Help A Friend_

_I am Captain Jack Harkness, part of Torchwood in Cardiff. Our mission is to stop aliens invading Earth in the 21 century, and keep Earth safe._

_I had to admit, there was never a dull moment with Ianto Jones around. Young, vibrant, talented, immortal. Time spent in his company passed quickly. Time spent apart from him passed slowly._

_There were times he had me pulling my hair out._

_He sometimes made me angry, frustrated, impatient, a total wreck._

_Other times, I just couldn't get enough of him._

_Life around Ianto Jones was electric._

_Gwen and Rhys knew all too well the effect Ianto had on me - on us all, really. That smile, a raised eyebrow. We were putty in his hands._

_For the passed week or so, the Rift had been holding well. No unexpected alien forces getting through, trying to invade Earth. The odd flying saucer maybe, but they were sent packing with a word or two from yours truly._

_Life went on in the Hub. The partly new Hub, I might add. It had been re-built after the explosion [I was also rebuilt]. It was better now. Me too. _

_More secure. Up to date computers and screening devices. More home comforts, too. They'd installed a small gym and separate bedrooms in case we had to man the Hub 24 hours. They even supplied a nanny to stay at their home to look after Gwen and Rhys' three month old son, Matthew._

_Torchwood Cardiff was up and running, and we were happy to be doing what we all did best... saving the Earth from aliens, and keeping people safe._

"_Jack? Did Ianto order the pizza yet? I'm starving!" Explained Rhys._

"_You are always starving, Rhys. Sometimes I think you have hollow legs," said Gwen._

"_Or worms." Commented Ianto, who appeared at the Hub door holding a pizza box._

_Gwen and I exchanged looks, and smiled._

_Rhys just frowned._

"_Well, we haven't been indoors long enough to eat a cooked meal, now, have we Gwen? Just long enough to hand Matthew over to the nanny."_

"_And who's fault is that, now?" Gwen asked. "You could always stay at home with our son, but no, you like it here."_

_Rhys looked at Gwen then at me. "Me? I know I could. I just like the work here, that's all. More interesting, exciting than haulage, isn't it?" He grinned._

_Ianto put the pizza box down on the coffee table, and sat down._

"_What do we have today, Ianto?" I asked._

"_Ham, mushroom and green peppers, Jack. my _favourite, alright?"

I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say, Ianto. I'll eat anything."

"I've noticed," cut in Rhys.

"Hark who's talking, Rhys Williams. You are like a hoover. Hope Matthew doesn't inherit his dad's liking for food." Gwen laughed.

"Ha, ha, Gwen," said Rhys. "Very funny, I'm sure."

"Do we get some of your coffee after?" I asked.

"Maybe later." Ianto replied.

I feigned a sulk.

"Jack."

I replaced it with a huge pearly white smile

We all took a slice of pizza.

Ianto and I went up to my office. Gwen and Rhys stayed by the computers, keeping a watchful eye for any disturbances.

As I closed the door to the office, the lights on my wrist band started to flash.

"A message coming through." I told Ianto

I pointed the wrist band at the white wall in front of my desk. The message read.

'_**Jack Harkness, this is Gaynon from Milania. We are under attack from Tyron Six. They will annihilate everyone unless you and Ianto return here and make restorations for killing Yarniko. His daughters are very powerful. They have united and attack as one. I would not ask this of you, but we have already suffered one defeat. Many lives have been lost. Please, Jack, help.'**_

The lights went out.

"Jack?"

I sighed deeply. "I have to go, Ianto."

He shook his head. "Not without me, you don't."

"You? Not a chance."

"He said both of us, Jack."

"No."

"Jack!"

"I said no."

I could read his mind. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was stubborn.

"Jack, I'm immortal now, you said so yourself."

"That doesn't mean to say you have to prove it."

He stood in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You wanted me to earlier. I'll be fine. You'll be there. We have to help Gaynon. We owe him… I owe him. Please, Jack?""

I sighed again. He was right, and I knew it. "That doesn't mean I have to like it, Ianto."

"Then, we both go?"

"Yes, but you do what I say, when I say it. Okay?"

"Okay."

I went out into the Hub, clearing my throat. Gwen and Rhys looked up.

"Ianto and I have to go. I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Rhys smirked. "Oh, serious is it?"

"We need to go back to Milania."

"Jack? Speak to me, Jack." Gwen frowned.

"Gaynon's Planet is under attack from Tyron Six. He needs our help." I explained.

"And, you're both going?" asked Rhys.

"Yes. He asked for us both." I told them.

"When are you going, Jack?" This from Gwen.

"Now," I replied, turning back into my office.

Ianto was standing by my desk, holding my coat. "I really love you in this coat." He smiled that 'Ianto' smile.

"Mmm. I think you're gonna have to lose the suit, Ianto. Much as I love you in it." 'and out of it' I thought.

He moved towards the door. "I've got jeans and a T shirt in my locker. I'll go and change. Jack, don't you dare go without me." He turned to look at me. "Promise."

His eyes were pleaded with mine. "I promise."

Ianto went down to the locker room and changed. He was back within five minutes. Over the T shirt he wore a short brown leather jacket. Boy, did he look good in it.

"I'm ready, Jack." He informed me.

Not what I wanted to hear.

Where was that withdrawn secretive young man I first met almost three years ago? The one who liked to hang back, not get into danger, play things cool, close to the chest. He had been replaced by the confident, fearless man who stood before me now.

A new immortal.

What a year we had had.

First the 456 had poison Ianto. Then I get him brought back to life. Then he gets stabbed and dies again. Immortal now. With my blood in his veins and love for me in his heart.

Quite a year.

I picked up the gun I had taken with me when I rescued Ianto from Yarniko. Then, taking Ianto by the hand, I pushed a few buttons on my wrist band and we were gone in a streak of pure, white light.

Happy Landings

We landed about half a mile from the village. I could see smoke coming from a place just the other side of the dwelling where Gaynon lived. There were no trees near the village so it was easy to see from where we were.

I turned to Ianto. "You stay close to me, you understand?"

He nodded, "Yes, Jack."

We started toward the village. It was night here, so we trod carefully just in case there were any warriors here from Tyron Six to 'welcome' us.

As we approached Gaynon's dwelling, the door opened. Gaynon stepped outside.

"Jack, thank you for coming so quickly." He held out his hand to me. I shook it.

"No problem. We didn't have anything better to do. A change of scenery is good for the soul." I smiled. "How are things, Gaynon?"

"We have lost fifteen of our people." Gaynon bowed slightly to Ianto. He returned the bow. "It is good to see you again, Ianto. I trust you are well."

Ianto smiled. "Yes, thank you. I'm very well. Sorry for your loss"

'If only Gaynon knew about his immortality.' I thought.

"Let us go inside." Gaynon led the way.

His dwelling was just as I remembered it.

"Dylantia, Yarniko's second born, has become the new leader of Tyron Six. She is hateful of us. She never liked the truce between our Planets."

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"They have returned to Tyron Six. But make no mistake, Jack. They will be watching, and probably know that you are here. They will return at first light."

"To negotiate?" asked Ianto.

"No. To put forward their demands," replied Gaynon. "Dylantia was intrigued when she heard about you, Ianto. Even more so when she thought she and her sisters were to be bred with you."

"Guess I spoilt all that then." I couldn't help but smile at Ianto. His mouth had fallen open.

_**Bred with me **_he mouthed.

"I wasn't going to let that happen."

Ianto was going to speak, but I silenced him with a look. "What do you think she wants with us?" I asked.

Gaynon looked from me to Ianto then back to me. "I think Dylantia wants Ianto to herself and her sisters. She will tell you this in the morning .I don't know if there will be any other demands"

"Well," I started. "Isn't _**she**_ going to be disappointed. Ianto's already taken."

Ianto blushed, then asked. "Are they not after the rocks, too 

"They have taken a few, but not many. They are to be used to surround the mating bed."

Ianto swallowed.

"Has Dylantia been here?"

"Yes. After the first attack. She said it was meant as a warning of what was to come if you didn't cooperate. Hate rules her heart and her head."

"We better start talking tactic then." I said to Gaynon. "Can you get your head soldier in here with us?"

"I have already had him sent for."

"Good." I turned to Ianto. "I don't want to involve you too much in this, Ianto. But you might as well listen"

"Why not, Jack? I can fight just as well as you."

"I know that."

"Then, why?" Ianto thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Oh, no, Jack. I'm here. We do this together, else what's the point in being here?"

He was right, again. I nodded.

Just then, Gaynon's head soldier entered the room.

"Good," said Gaynon. "Now we begin."

Tyron Six

Within an hour. We had formulated a plan of sorts. Gaynon sent his soldier out to let the rest of the army know of our intentions.

Ianto was not pleased with me. "I'm not staying in the village, Jack."

"I need you here, Ianto." I said.

Who was I trying to convince?

"That's bull, and you know it, Jack. I'm going with you."

I sighed, knowing I was defeated.

"Just so's you know, I'm not crazy about you sticking your neck out. You don't have to do this."

Ianto shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Jack. I do have to do it. Gaynon's people have died because of me. I owe him."

God, he was impossible, but right. I loved him so much.

"Okay. But you don't do any heroics. Leave that to me."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks, Jack, I will."

Yeah, right. Did he expect me to believe that?

It was almost light by the time the army assembled outside Gaynon's dwelling. They looked very impressive. Let's hope it was enough.

An hour later, and a space craft touched down just beyond where Ianto and I set down. Inside was Dylantia, two of her sisters and eight warriors. They would be in the village soon and I had to hope the plan we had devised would work.

I was going to give myself up as a hostage ,it wouldn't suit Dylantia, but it would keep everyone on Milania safe for a while, at least. Gaynon, Ianto and the army were to follow us back to Tyron Six, where a battle would commence unless our demands were met. In exchange, they were to let the people of Milania go free and leave Ianto alone.

I wasn't sure they would go for the second part, the leaving Ianto alone. They seem to want Ianto's babies. A new army to rule other Planets, and maybe Milania, too. I couldn't let that happen. Earth might be next.

It took Dylantia and her entourage no time at all to reach us. They were clothed in battle dress. They meant business. But so did we.

"Jack Harkness. You came," said Dylantia. "I suppose I always thought you would. But to bring him with you." She pointed at Ianto. "I thought not."

"Of course we came. We both like a challenge."

"Is that how you see this?" She indicated to Ianto. "A challenge? Yes, that it is. He will put new blood into my people. Our army's will swell by the thousands. We will span the Universe. All will fear the people of Tyron Six."

Ianto's stare grew into anger and contempt. "You won't get new blood from me," he told her. "You better look elsewhere."

"I don't think so, my pretty. Take him!" she ordered.

Two worriers moved toward Ianto.

I blocked their path. "I don't think so. He's taken."

"Yours, Jack Harkness? Not any more. He will obey, or you all die."

"I can't die. But you already know that, don't you?" I took my gun out and placed it against Ianto's heart. "But he can. He won't be much use to you dead, now will he?"

"Your reputation recedes you, Captain Harkness, but you will not kill the one you love."

I smiled. "Try me."

Dylantia waved an arm at the worriers. "Take him!"

Winking at Ianto, I pulled the trigger. Pain registered on his face before the bullet smashed into his heart. He died instantly.

Dylantia glared at me. "You destroy him rather than let us have him? Such a waste, Jack Harkness."

"Yes." I knelt beside Ianto and played the grieving lover. "I'd rather he was dead, than be your slave. There's nothing here for you now."

Gaynon also had a shocked look on his face.

'Of course,' I thought, 'they don't know he's immortal. It makes it all the more believable.'

"You will leave Milania now, Jack Harkness, or my worriers will take you and Gaynon as prisoners, and I will kill all of his people." Dylantia gave me a strange look. "Take the body."

Four warriors moved toward Ianto.

"What good is he to you dead?" I asked, trying to protect Ianto from them.

"You will not have his body, Jack Harkness. That will be your pennants for killing my father. You will live long and throughout your time you will wonder what has happened to his body." She turned to Gaynon "We will also require a substantial amount of the rocks," she turned back to me. "To stop my warriors from attacking Gaynon's Planet. My other sisters await my return. If I do not, they will give the order to attack before nightfall."

The warriors lifted Ianto onto their shoulders and started walking toward their ship. All we could do was watch.

Dylantia turned to me. "My father taught us well. Be wise, Jack Harkness, leave here and do not return. Earth is not that far away. I have my eye on your Planet."

"Don't even think about it," I told her. "There's nothing there for you."

She turned to look at Ianto's body being carried away. "No, there isn't. Nor for you, Jack Harkness, and that pleases me."

'Bitch.' I thought, feeling helpless. I turned and ran into Gaynon's dwelling. I swear I could hear her laughing.

Gaynon waited until they had left for Tyron Six before joining me inside. "I'm sorry, Jack. I know you loved Ianto very much."

"He's not dead, "I told Gaynon. "Ianto has my blood. He's immortal, like me."

Gaynon frowned.

"It's a long story. We have to get him back. He'll come back to life in an hour or so. I have to go to Tyron Six."

"But not alone, eh, Jack?"

_**I feel him, Jack Harkness. He is near.**_

Slodrin.

"Where is he now?" I indicated to my head. "I can hear Slodrin."

"Me, too, Jack."

_**They approach Tyron Six now. But I do not sense a heart beat, just his essence. He is dead?**_

"Immortal," I told her. "The blood you gave him started to kill him once he was back to his normal age. I gave him my blood. He'll be alive again in an hour. We have to get to him. He's new to this dying thing." I had to smile. Then I turned serious. "I have to think of something, and quick."

I thought for a moment. 'I knew he'd be pissed, but there was no other choice.' I thought, then I pushed a few buttons on my wrist band. 'There that should do it. Just have to wait a few minutes for a reply'.

Gaynon was watching me quizzically.

"Just sending a message to a… friend," I said. "He might not be pleased, but he will come."

Five minutes later, Captain John Hart appeared in a blaze of light.

"Hello, John." I said.

"What are you doing here, Jack? _**I've**_ never even been here."

"It's a long story. I need your help, John."

I explained all to John, leaving out the part where I shot Ianto and him having immortality. John listened and grinned here and there.

"So, you want me to help you get Eye Candy back?"

"Yes."

"My competition?"

"We were over years ago, get over it, John."

"If you put it that way. What's in it for me?"

I sighed. "Does there always have to be something in it for you to help?"

John shrugged. "Something to look forward to, Jack. That's all. Maybe a kiss or two."

"In your dreams."

"I already get those, Jack." he smiled.

I was loosing patients with him. "Have it your way. I'll go alone."

John took hold of my arm. "Hold on, Jack. I didn't say I wouldn't now, did I?"

"Make up your mind, then. Time's getting on."

John looked from me to Gaynon. "Your new mate gonna help, too?"

"Yes."

"Just the three of us against Tyron Six? Piece of cake, eh, Jack?"

I smiled, remembering. "Yeah. Like on Balon."

John caught my drift. "Just like it," he agreed. "But a bit cooler here, eh?" 

"We got away by the skin of our teeth that time." I added.

"Just as well, it would have ruined your smile." Joked John.

I turned to Gaynon. "If you'd rather not come with us, I'll understand."

Gaynon shook his head. "You did not hesitate, Jack, neither will I"

"Thank you."

"Between us, we can transport all three of us to Tyron Six." John said.

Gaynon went into another room, returning with a gun-like object. "This was my father's. It may come in handy, should we be engaged in battle"

"Okay," I said. "Are we ready?"

"Ready." John.

"Ready." Gaynon.

John and I pushed buttons on our wrist bands and we were all transported to Tyron Six. 

Ianto Is Dead?

"Put him in the state room," said Dylantia. "We will embalmed him tomorrow. My other sisters will view him first."

They placed Ianto on a bed surrounded by flowers.

"This was to be our love bed," she said to Ianto's dead body. "But no matter. It will serve a purpose. My father was laid to rest here, now you, Jack Harkness' love lies here. But this is not the end. I have further business with Milania and Jack Harkness." Dylantia left the room."

Ianto inhaled deeply, gasping for air. He sat up slowly, looking around him. Silently, he moved to the window, and looked outside.

"Oh. My. God! I'm on Tyron Six!" he said quietly. "Jack, where are you?" Then he noticed the dried blood on his T shirt. "He shot me! Jack actually shot me!" Then he smiled. "But I'm alive. I am immortal after all."

He walked around the state room, looking for a way out. One of the doors was locked, another was guarded. The third led to a smaller room. He entered the room and looked for exits. There was only a window

He looked out.

"A garage of some sort." He felt better talking out loud. "Come on, Ianto, think." Opening the window, he climbed out.

There was no one in sight. He could hear voices in the distance. "What would Jack do?"

_**Hear me, precious one. I am Slodrin. Find a safe place to hide. Others are coming for you. Stay safe for them.**_

Ianto looked around him for the source of the voice.

_**You cannot see me. I am a voice in your head. Heed my words.**_

"I will." Ianto whispered.

John, Gaynon and I moved through the countryside leading to Dylantia's village, very carefully. She could have placed look-outs anywhere.

"You seem to know where you're going," said John to me.

"Been here before, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, Forgot, sorry."

"Focus, John."

"I can't see why we can't just drop in and zoom out." He used his hands for effect.

_**He is awake. I have made myself known to him . I have instructed him to find somewhere safe to hide until you can get to him**_ .

John looked confused. "Did you hear that?"

I nodded. "Slodrin. She's the hermit with powers who helped me with Ianto."

"Some powers." He nodded to Gaynon. "So, Eye Candy is up and about. Hope he stays out of trouble til the cavalry gets there."

"He will." I said, hoped, anyway.

Ianto walked to the edge of the garage and looked out. There was still no one in sight. To the left of the building was another garage and house. To the front a large building. To the right was open ground. Ianto headed in that direction, keeping low.

He knew that Jack would come for him. He had to find somewhere to hide until then. But his instincts kicked in and he started to walk, going passed small caves and scrubland. Choosing to go on.

On to what? He didn't know, but that's what he had to do. "Keep going, Ianto," he said aloud.

By the time we got to the village, it looked like all hell had broken loose. 

Dylantia was barking out commands. "Get out there and find them! They couldn't have gotten far. I want them back here, now! I want that body!"

I turned to John and Gaynon. "Ianto has left the building." I forced a smile, knowing that he was fair game now.

"Where will he go, Jack! He doesn't know this Planet that well. He was dead the first time and captivated the last," said Gaynon.

John's head spun round to face me. "Dead! What does he mean, dead and last time?"

I sighed. "Ianto was poisoned. I bought him to Gaynon and then here, to Tyron Six. Yarniko helped me to find Slodrin. With her help, Ianto came back to life." I shook my head. "A few months after that, Ianto got it into is head that he wanted to come back and thank everyone, in person. So, we did. That's when Yarniko decided he wanted Ianto to sleep with his daughters. Now Ianto has my blood. It intrigued Yarniko. I had to killed him when we were here last."

"And you didn't tell me this before, because?"

I shrugged. "I thought you might not help if you knew that."

"Why is he immortal, Jack?"

"I gave him my blood when his body was rejecting the blood Slodrin gave him here. A few months ago, he was stabbed and died again. An hour later, he was alive."

"So, Eye Candy will be with you for eternity."

"Yes." Was all I said.

"Right. We better go find him then." He walked in front of me.

"John."

He turned.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Can't have you unhappy now, can we, Jack?"

I put my hand on his arm. "Thank you. I mean it, John."

He just smiled.

We moved around the village and headed out into the country side. I recognised where we were.

"If we keep going, it will eventually lead to Slodrin. But that's almost 4 days from here."

"We should find Eye.. Ianto before that, surely?" Stated John.

I looked at Gaynon.

"Slodrin might be guiding him," he said.

"Boy, that's all he needs right now. A voice in his head."

"Come on, Jack. He's stronger than you think. We had words, you know, Ianto and I." John smiled.

"Words."

"Yep. I asked him if we had a knock down fight over you, who would win. He just smiled and said he would. I believed him, Jack." He patted me on the back. "Let's go find your tiger, Grrrr."

We travelled on for another couple of hours, but didn't find Ianto. There were tracks, but we couldn't be sure that it was him. They were leading in Slodrin's direction though.

The Caves

Ianto stopped for a while in a cave that he thought he remembered from his last visit here. But he wasn't sure.

The country side was rugged and full of trees and shrubs. Caves were dotted around here and there, and were good for taking a breather in.

He didn't know how long it would take for Jack to find him, but he knew he couldn't rest too long in case Dylantia's warriors found him. That would be a fate worse than death. Being mated with six women was really low on his 'things to do before I die' list.

He smiled, briefly. "I can't die, so, no list."

He stood up and, before leaving he arranged a few rocks in a pile. "Jack will know I've been here," he said and then left the cave.

"Need to find water. Thirsty."

_**There is a stream a few hundred yards ahead of you. But do not linger there. Dylantia and her warriors are not too far behind you. Jack and his friends are also nearby. Keep moving, precious one.**_

Ianto moved faster and found the stream. He drank greedily. Then he moved on, taking a path that lead into a wooded area. It gave him cover as he continued on.

"Someone has been through here in the last hour or so, Jack," said Gaynon. "It could be Ianto."

"He's moving fast." Added John.

"Good," I said. "He'll stay ahead of Dylantia and her thugs that way."

"So," started John. "you really fell for Ianto then?"

I didn't look at him "Yep."

"I can see why, Jack. He's definitely 'Jack' material."

That made me smile. "I guess you would know".

"We had a good five years though, didn't we Jack?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I think we better rest for a while, Jack. We can go into that cave over there."

John and I both nodded in agreement.

It was cool inside. We sat. The ground was hard.

My eyes wondered around the cave, coming to rest on the small pile of rocks. 

"Ianto's been here, "I stated.

"How do you know that, Jack?" asked Gaynon.

I pointed to the rocks.

"Smart man, your Ianto." This from John.

"So, we're on the right track. He can't be that far ahead of us."

"Let's hope we're far enough ahead of Dylantia and her warriors." said John. "She really has got her sights set on Ianto."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna have to spoil her fun again, aren't I?"

"We better get going Jack." Gaynon said.

_**They are close, Jack. You must keep moving. Dylantia seeks blood. She thinks that you took the precious one.**_

"How far ahead of us is he?" I asked_._

_**I cannot tell. He is safe, that is enough for now. He will remain that way as long as you stay ahead of the following warriors. Heed my words, Jack Harkness. You do not want Dylantia to capture your precious. He would wish he**_ could _**die.**_

"We better get started, then." I said. "The last thing I want is for then to get to Ianto before we do."

We left the cave and started on the trail of Ianto again. Before I left the cave, I kicked the pile of rocks over. Didn't want to leave any clues for them to follow.

_**There is a stream up ahead. Drink from it.**_

We found the stream about five minutes later. We certainly drank our fill.

I looked around us. 'Which way next?' I thought.

_**Through the woods.**_

"Thanks, Slodrin." I said.

"You trust her, Jack?" This from John.

I nodded. "Yes. Yarniko banished her after we left. She has no reason to harm us. She helped us."

We moved on toward the wood. There was a path running through it, so we took it.

I was hoping that somewhere along this path we would see Ianto resting. 'Yeah, right,' I though, 'and pigs can fly'.

John pulled me back to reality. "You okay, Jack?"

"Mmm? Yeah, thanks."

"Gotta stay strong, Jack."

I knew that.

Gaynon ;looked at me with those dark eyes of his. "We will get to him first, my friend. I know we will."

"Yeah. I hope so," was all I said.

Ianto walked for as long as he could, looking back now and then to see if anyone was following him. He hoped that Dylantia had given up by now. But he knew different. She was intent on breeding with him for her 'model army'.

"Not in this life." he muttered.

The path divided ahead of him. He had to make a decision on which way to go. Then he saw it. The stream. The one the rock didn't want him to cross. the last time he was here. Or so it seemed to Ianto at the time. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before wading in. It was surprisingly warm.

He waded across and on the other side, he knew exactly where he was going. It was as if a map had appeared before him.

He found an underground cave and crawled into it. "A good place to spend the night." He said.

Once inside the cave, Ianto set about making a marker for Jack and the others to follow, out of moss. He hadn't seen this cave on their last trip here. He bet Jack hadn't either. He laid down and tried to sleep, but his thoughts were with Jack.

'He told me to keep out of trouble. It's not my fault. He shot me. Oh, God, Jack! Find me, please. Find me, fast!' 

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his love.

_"Come on, Ianto. It's easy. I kill you and you come back to life. Piece of cake."_

_"So you keep saying, Jack."_

_"Would I lie to you, Ianto?"_

_"In a word, yes, Jack, you would."_

_"You wound me."_

_"Good, cos you not going to wound __**me."**_

_"You're no fun, Ianto Jones."_

_"You want fun? I can show you fun, and it doesn't include dying. Well, not that kind, anyway."_

_Jack smiled. "Mmm. Sounds good. What did you have in mind?"_

_"Oh, naked hide and seek. Maybe I'll let you find me."_

_"You'll let __**me **__find __**you**__? It's your turn to find me."_

_"Indulge me, Jack."_

_"Oh, I don't know, Ianto. I am the boss"_

_Ianto put his hands together, as if praying. "Please. Boss."_

_"Oh, you are __**so**__ persuasive!"_

_"You can't resist me, Jack. Admit it."_

_"Never!"_

"_Just one game then, Jack. Just one."_

_Ianto hid while Jack tried to find him_

_The game was over quickly, and they fell onto the bed in a loving embrace. _

Ianto was awaken by a voice

_**You must move on. You are in danger. Dylantia's men are close by. Move quickly, my dear.**_

Getting up, Ianto brushed himself down and then headed for the caves entrance. He listened, but heard nothing. 

'A good sign.' he thought.

Walking toward the mountains, Ianto broke the end of a branch so it almost folded in two. 'Jack will see that.'

The sun was beginning to climb in the yellow sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful on Tyron Six. Pity the inhabitants were so hostile. 

If only he could reach the path between the mountains, Ianto knew he would be safe. Slodrin's dwelling was just a short distance way from there. No, he thought it wasn't. Was it where Slodrin was now? He knew the hermit was trying to help him. But where was she? Ianto knew that she had been banished by Yarniko.

Maybe she _**was **_back in her dwelling, with her Graylons. Mixing potions. Getting on with her life. Maybe she was being held prisoner somewhere. Or maybe she was somewhere near the mountains.

Ianto was just glad that she was in his head.

Did Jack hear her, too? Was she letting him know where he was? Ianto hoped so.

After leaving the cave, he headed towards a group of mountain ranges. This was the second day he had been walking. Maybe Jack and his friends would catch up with him today. He wasn't going that fast, was he? Surely Jack was wasting no time.

Ianto had to keep his mind focused on what he was doing. Trying to avoid capture by Dylantia. 

The last thing he wanted was to be trapped on Tyron Six, being used to service Dylantia and her sisters like a breeding bull. The very though repulsed him.

Ianto wished that he had a water bottle. His throat was getting dry and his head felt as if would explode with the heat. But he plodded onward, toward the mountains. They seem to grow further away, if it were possible. Each step was getting harder, but he had to hold on for Jack. He knew Jack would eventually find him. Then they would go back to Earth and carry on with their lives.

That sounded good.

_**Their lives**_.

We came to the stream and I knew Ianto had crossed it. We waded in and were soon across the other side.

"Are you sure he came this way, Jack?" Asked John.

"Yeah. We came this way before. It sounds strange, but Gaynon gave Ianto a valuable rock to give Slodrin. It somehow wanted to stop him from crossing the stream. We both though it weird at the time. But, thinking back, it all made perfect sense somehow. As if it knew Yarniko's intentions"

John grinned. "A rock?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yep."

"The people of Tyron Six hold them in high esteem. They are somehow magical to them. To Slodrin, anyway." Gaynon told us.

"I hope we meet this mysterious Slodrin." said John.

"So do I. I want to make sure she's safe." I told him.

"Do you know where she was banished to?"

"No."

"Can't you ask her, next time she pops into your head." John knocked his knuckles against my forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Mmm, you're getting soft, Jack. It's all these earthbound distractions."

"Very funny." I retorted. "Let's get on, shall we?"

John bowed. "Lead on my liege."

"Very funny."

The Mountain Pass

It was beginning to get dark and Ianto was still a long way from the mountain pass. He didn't think he was ever going to reach it. He couldn't remember coming this way before. Maybe this was where Slodrin was.

_**You are very wise, my dear. Keep on this path and you will reach me. Only you know where I am. We are joined, you and I. Our minds are as one. Jack is following you, but I cannot lead him to me. Dylantia is still searching for you. They are close to Jack and his friends.**_

"Who is with Jack, Slodrin?" Ianto asked. 

_**Gaynon and Captain John Hart.**_

Ianto stopped in his tracks. "John Hart. He was once Jack's lover."

_**But not any more, my dear. **_

Ianto shook his head. "No."

_**Then fear not. He is here to help, not to take Jack away from you.**_

Ianto sighed deeply. "Just the thought of him being around Jack, makes me nervous."

_**Continue on, my dear.**_

Ianto started to walk again. He picked up his pace and began to see the mountains become closer and closer. The forest also became noisier. Birds flew overhead and small animals roamed the forest floor.

_**They will not harm you.**_

"That's a relief," said Ianto. "Can you at least tell me if Jack and the others are near?"

_**No.**_

"Will I be safe to spend the night in the forest?"

_**Yes, my dear. The animals will keep watch for you.**_

Ianto took a deep breath and looked around for somewhere to stop for the night. He found a clearing with thick heather-like plants growing in profusion.

"I'll stop here, then."

_**I will tell Jack Harkness that you are safe. This is as much as I can do for him**_

"Thank you."

Ianto settled down onto the soft heather. He laid his head down and looked up into the night sky. Was Jack out there looking at the same sky he was? He had to be, really. He hesitated for a moment, and then closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. Why hadn't he listened to Jack and stayed on Earth? In a word, he wanted to be near Jack, pure and simple. He hoped he wouldn't live to regret it. 

He knew that Jack would move heaven and earth to save him from anything. But to have to leave him on another Planet, would tear them both apart.

I was beginning to think that Ianto was so far ahead of us that we were never going to catch up with him. But I knew in my heart, that wasn't really true. He had about an hours head start on us and a little over that on Dylantia.

I couldn't understand why Slodrin couldn't tell me where he was, but could tell me how he was. Maybe there was just a link between her and Ianto. I knew she'd keep him safe, even if I couldn't. That bothered me a little. A lot, actually. I was suppose to protect him. I made him immortal, but that wouldn't be much good to either of us if he was stuck here, breeding with Yarniko's offspring. That, to me, was a fate worse than death.

"Your mind wondering, Jack?" asked John.

"I was just wondering why Slodrin can't tell us where Ianto is, but can say how he is."

"She has a connection to him, Jack," said Gaynon.

"Yeah. I'm beginning to see that now."

"It's getting too dark to see clearly. Maybe we better stop for the night. Start again early tomorrow.

Not what I wanted to hear.

_**He is safe and well. Rest now, as he is.**_

I sighed heavily.

"That's getting to be a habit, Jack. Sighing like that." John told me.

I found the underground cave

"We'll be safe in here." I told Gaynon and John.

Once inside, I found the marker Ianto had made out of moss.

"Ianto was here." I pointed to the moss.

"Smart boy, our Ianto." John smiled

"Yeah, ain't he just.". I beamed.

"We had better get some rest," said Gaynon. "We will be leaving early tomorrow. We need to catch up with Ianto. It seems he know where he is going."

We all settled down as best we could. John stayed close to me. I didn't object. Right now I needed comforting.

It was about two hours after settling down that I felt John's hot breath on my neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Settle down. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I won't tell if you don't." He kissed me on the lips. I pushed him away, roughly.

"No!"

Gaynon stirred, but didn't turn to see what was going on. Very wise of him.

"Come on, Jack. I know you want to."

"You either help me find Ianto, or you leave now. It's your choice. But I will not do this!" I was livid.

John got up and moved to the back of the cave. "Fine, have it your way."

"Thank you!"

"I still care about you, you know."

"I know. But it's over, John. Has been for quite sometime, you know that."

"Don't mean I have to like it. We were good together."

I nodded. "Yes, _**were**_."

Gaynon cleared his throat.

"Sorry." John said.

"Sorry, Gaynon." I added.

"Sleep, both of you."

Morning came very quickly. John and I avoided eye contact. Gaynon just tutted.

Finally I gave in.

"We have to get along, at least until we get off this Planet." I told John. "Please, don't make things more difficult than they already are."

John saw the pain on my face.

"I was an ass. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Under his breath he added. "Unless you want it too."

I glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Let's get on, shall we?" Gaynon said.

"Right." I agreed.

We travelled on until we came to a clearing just outside a wooded area. Gaynon noticed a broken twig.

"This is recent. Ianto passed this way probably last evening."

"He's headed toward the mountains."

"There is a pass just before you reach the mountains. He must be going there."

"To Slodrin." I said.

_**You are right, Jack Harkness. But you had to find this out for yourselves. Follow the trail to the pass and then on to me. He is just ahead of you. Make haste. Dylantia's men are close. Do not let them overtake you. I will not be able to stop them.**_

We looked from one to another and then carried on walking. Behind us we could hear voices, and they were growing louder with each step we took.

"I think we better start running, Jack."

I looked to Gaynon.

"I will go back to the underground cave. I will be safe there. You find Ianto."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go."

We watched as Gaynon went back into the cave. It was almost impossible to see. I hoped he'd be safe.

"Make a noise." I told John.

"What?"

"Noise. Distract them from the cave."

"Right."

We both started hollering.

The warriors would now follow us.

We both ran as fast as we could. Hoping that they could not run as fast as us. They couldn't. We left them behind.

We ran as far as we could before we had to rest because of cramp or stitches in our sides. We rested for just as long as it took for them to pass. We could hear the warriors approaching again, so we took of running.

"I think they have hover crafts." I shouted.

"Cheats!" Spat John.

One stopped in front of us. Three warriors were aboard carrying swords and knives. We had guns, so we aimed to wound, not kill. We wanted to disable them. We'd only kill if we had to.

We disabled the craft in front of us. John took out the one to the left and I the one to the right. Then we took off running again.

Slodrin

Ianto turned at the sound of gunfire. "Jack!"

_**You must keep on going, dear one. You are close to me now.**_

"I can't. I have to help them. All this has happened because of me." Ianto explained.

_**It happened because Jack Harkness wanted you back. He started this, not you.**_

"You're wrong. He just wanted me to live again. I'd have done the same if I were him."

_**You must carry on.**_

"I can't." Ianto fell to his knees. "I must help them."

_**Very well. Go.**_

Ianto stood up and started running just as fast as his legs would let him.

It seemed like ages, and then he saw them. Jack and John Hart, running toward him.

"Jack!"

"Ianto?"

They almost knocked each other over as they embraced.

"I hate to break this up, fellas, but we're being followed."

I put Ianto behind me and looked to see where the warriors were.

"Looks like we stand and fight." I turned to Ianto. "Stay behind me. Don't let them get near you."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

I turned to John. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We stood our ground and made them come to us. Dylantia was aboard this hover craft.

"He lives! He's not dead! You tricked me, Jack Harkness." She screamed.

"He's immortal. He can't die. But you still won't have him. I'll kill you first."

"Then you might have to, for I shall have him…. over and over again."

I snarled. "You disgust me!"

"So be it. You will all rue the day you came to Tyron Six."

"You got that right." said Ianto, throwing a rock at Dylantia and striking her on the left temple.

She fell out of the hover craft, and lay dead on the ground. Blood poured from her wound.

"Ianto?" I called.

_**You have saved me, dear one. I am whole again. Turn and you will see me.**_

Only Ianto could hear her this time. He turned. We followed his eyes. There, standing a hundred feet away was Slodrin.

"You have saved me, dear one. Only you had the power to do this. When I thought you were dead, I lost all hope. But, you are immortal now. I am saved!"

The hover craft took off without taking Dylantia's body with them. 

"It is over. Tyron Six will get another leader. One of the sisters who was against her father. Peace will rein instead of hostility."

"Let us go back to my humble dwelling, Jack Harkness. I have much to thank you all for."

"It's quite a distance from here." I told her.

"Then use your wrist bands."

John laughed. "I bin tryin' to tell 'im that."

I laughed too. "Yes, he has."

"See, Jack, in and out. Whoosh!"

We spent the rest of the day and night with Slodrin. She had made great progress with he 'bringing back to life' potions.

"Dylantia was too proud to ask me to help her father. Then greed took over. She wanted to rule the Universe. Not a very wise move, eh, Jack?"

"No."

"But it is over now. Tyron Six will revert back to being a peaceful nation. Thanks to you three and Gaynon."

"Gaynon," I said. "We left him in the underground cave."

"He is safe, Jack Harkness. He was picked up by Leonaria is their new leader

"That's a relief," I said.

Slodrin turned to Ianto. "So, you are immortal?"

"Yes." He nodded. "The blood you gave me turned mine yellow. Jack gave me a transfusion of is blood."

Slodrin turned to face me. "Very good on your part, Jack Harkness. A mate for life."

I just smiled.

"I better be on my way," said John.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You're not coming back to Earth with Ianto and me then?"

"Ahh, no. I don't think that would be wise, do you, Jack?"

I was remembering the kiss.

"No, I suppose not."

John turned to Ianto. "Lookslike you win, then."

"And no blood spilt."

"Mmm."

"Come back to Earth with us, John." Ianto said

"And play gooseberry? I don't think so, all the same."

"The offer is there," said Ianto.

"Maybe another time."

Ianto nodded.

John turned to Jack. "Need a lift back to Milania?"

"No, thanks. I thought we might drop in on Leonaria, before we head back."

"Okay. I'll be off then." John opened the flap on his wrist band and punched in several numbers. "See you around, Jack." He saluted, and was gone.

I raised my eyebrows at Ianto. "Okay. We better get going." I turned to Slodrin. "Are you going to be okay, now?"

"Fear not, Jack Harkness. They will not harm me."

"Then we'll be on our way." I opened the watch band and put in the coordinates for the village. "Call if you need us."

I put may arms around Ianto's waist and we were gone in an instant and back in the village.

Leonaria was waiting to greet us.

"I am sorry for what my sister did to you. we do not all think as she did."

Ianto looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry I had to kill her."

"It was the only way to stop her. The same with my father. They both wanted what was not theirs." Leonaria turned to look at me. "Go in peace, Jack Harkness. We are indebted to you both." She bowed.

I pushed numbers on the watch band and Ianto and I were transported back to Milania.

When we arrived, Ianto asked. "What about Gaynon?"

"I am here, Ianto."

Gaynon was standing in the middle of the village, talking to the army.

"I am just giving them the good news. We can now relax and get back to our lives before this."

"Yes, I say Amen to that. We better get back to Earth, too."

We said our goodbyes and then, using my watch band, transported myself and Ianto back to the Hub.

No one was there. It was the middle of the night.

"Gwen and Rhys must be home with Matthew." Ianto said.

"Mmm."

My eyes lite up.

"What, Jack?"

"Me thinks it's time to finish that game we started."

"We did finish it, Jack." Ianto thought for a minute. "Jack, I dreamt that! How did you know?"

"Oh, I have my sources." I grinned from ear to eye.

Slodrin!

"Oh, yeah!"

"Oh, no!"

THE END


End file.
